Hindsight
by Kireania
Summary: There is a ceremony that was never written down but it was passed down. There is a love that is always refered to but never mentioned. When awoken the wrong way it could cause untold damage, when awoken properly the world knows prosperity
1. Birthday Limbo

Hindsight

Kireania

Chapter One

Birthday Limbo

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I making any money from this. DO NOT SUE ME!! I AM POOR AS HELL.

**An:** This is my first Hellboy fic and I know I'm going to screw a lot of things up So please bear with me and point out my mistakes kindly. This is also going to be _**HIGHLY AU seeing as Professor Broom is still alive and John Myers is still at the BPRD**_. This is based solely off the movies seeing as I have never read the comics because I am deprived.

Also I have issues spelling names correctly. For example when I first started reading HB fics I thought that Johann was John misspelled…It's taken until tonight for me to realize that that is not the case. Yes I can be that dense. If I misspell something please let me know.

This story has two possibilities right now. One it can be a threesome between OFCxHBxJohn or Two it can just be HBxOFC with me writing a completely separate HBxJohn Story. If I could get reviews with ideas and points of views that would be awesome. Yes Liz is in this story but she is not a major character. I also have a different story that I want to put up but the idea is similar just different character and different events. So I'll think about that.

**Warnings:** This will contain sex later on. There will not be much when it comes to gore…I am not that good at writing it so I don't warn about it because it sucks. When the sex comes I will have warnings posted. I have written a lot of smut before so I know how to write it heed the warnings. Cussing with be through out the story.

You have been warned.

* * *

"Come on Scout!" Gold eyes eagerly hopped from pocket to pocket searching for the hand held device that was his goal.

"Oh no. There is no way I'm letting you even look at my PDA for five minutes, let alone touch it. Your habit of breaking most anything that you come in contact with far exceeds your notorious appetite and that's saying something…" Bracing himself for the shouting match that would begin in just a moment, Agent John Myers was shocked when there was nothing.

Looking up he was greeted with the one sight he was not expecting to see…huge sad puppy eyes from his charge. The red demon was known for pitching fits in the way of stomping off, throwing stuff, yelling, shooting, threatening, arguing etc…never puppy eyes. This was new. Whatever Hellboy wanted the PDA for must be really really important to him to sacrifice his dignity that much. And of course as soon as their eyes met…

"But SCOOOOUUUTTTT!!" his name was drawn out in such a whine that John just couldn't help himself from picturing a two year old begging for a toy.

"Would you like cheese with that?" He didn't mean to let his sarcastic remark escape but it did….and of course the red demon did not get it and made a confused noise. "Never mind…anyway why should I let you have my PDA? It's not made to withstand you!"

His voice was sharp and grouchy as he tried to make a sensible argument but he quickly realized that his normal calm was not making its way into this argument, but hell who would blame him. They were bunkered down in a small ass cave, just the two of them, there was no food, they were in effin Alaska during an effin snowstorm and there was very little in the way to conserve heat. He was freezing his bits off here and he was hungry who wouldn't be testy in a situation like this. To make him feel even worse the rest of the team they came with were probably in a small cabin with a fire wondering where they were. Damn them all…

…Did Red just mumble something about promising a girl something?

"What was that you just mumbled Hellboy?" Normally he was not the type needle a person about their personal lives but at this moment when they both needed something to distract them from the cold and lack of food it was ok…besides his friend hadn't really mentioned any interest in anyone since Liz had left…again. That was a day that no one wants to relive. But somehow we all got through it, and somehow Red recovered faster than anyone ever expected…What if this girl was how he got over her so fast…

Getting a glare for his efforts and waited for his friend to repeat whatever it had been that he had just said. He was not disappointed. "I want to wish her a Happy Birthday…Come on, kid, I promised her that I'd be on."

The whine and the puppy eyes were back and Myers just couldn't bring himself to say no again. He had seen first hand how depressed his buddy had gotten when Liz had left after they had started dating. The fact that he had found someone else that was important to him was good, hopefully.

Rolling his eyes playfully at the whine in his friend's voice he reached into his suits inside pocket and pulled out the little device that had been the objective of red demon's mission. Before holding it out so that he could take it and most likely destroy it before he was even finished he checked the signal and the battery not sure how good they even were in this area.

… . Of course this is where his service coverage would be at full bars and his battery seemed to be at full charge. Shaking his head at the irony he held the device out and waited for Hellboy to take it.

Nothing happened.

Turning to face his charge he raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to the side in confusion. He was just whining about needing to talk to this girl but now he wasn't taking the device that was being offered. John knew he wasn't at the top of his game at this exact moment but this was confusing him.

"What now Red?" The demon fidgeted as he stared at the floor of the cave they were in. His tail flicked from side to side to show his discomfort about needing to ask his friend for this favor.

"I don't want to break it…"

At first the younger man didn't get the implied meaning behind those words but after a moment of staring at the demon in disbelief he understood. Hellboy was trying to be nice and not break his things so he wanted John to set everything for him so there was less chance for him to break things he didn't know how to work.

Nodding his head, Myers brought the small device back in front of his eyes and started to log into the server that he knew the bureau used. With his signal as strong as it was it didn't take too long. In those few moments the large demon had somehow silently snuck up on him and was leaning over his shoulder watching the screens go by as the human logged on.

John looked back up from his screen about to announce that it was all set up for him but had to bite back a sudden curse that almost slipped from his mouth at the closeness of his charge instead. He hadn't realized that Hellboy had even moved, usually the lug's steps thudded on the ground. When he had first started this closeness would have bothered him because he was still in awe of Hellboy and his "superhero" like persona but all that was left now was a heft dose of annoyance, an unyielding loyalty and a dash of respect for the big red ape that got him in more trouble than he could have ever imagined.

He waited for an excuse to come pouring out about why he was so close but when none came and an expectant look was in those yellow eyes, John finally fully grasped Hellboy's full plan. John was to be his middle man in this conversation.

About to protest this, he looked back at his PDA and saw the size of the buttons…yea perhaps the ape did think a few things through every once in a while, but not often. Sighing he shook his head lightly and gave in fully. It did occur to him though that this might be a little embarrassing to him as well. After all this was a close friend to him and he had to have someone else type for him…it wasn't exactly an ideal situation for either.

"So what your screen name and password should I put in?"

Hellboy leaned closer and told John his screen name and password and watched as they were entered and as his personal settings were loaded.

John raised his eyebrow at the screen name and just couldn't resist asking, "So where did that name come from? It doesn't sound like the ones that Manning assigned to people…"

The soft chuckle was the only answer he needed. Leave it to Hellboy to go around the director and create an unapproved account with a name that no one would ever suspect to be him. Come on who would ever think that "PamcakesRUS" would be a name that the demon would use online. John snickered a little at the name but understood the reasoning so let it go. Besides a beep pulled him from his musings.

A message from the only contact. DarkSummons.

**DarkSummons**: Hey hun…what's up with ur IP?

Instantly impressed with the others knowledge and suddenly suspicious, John's mind was suddenly all over the place as to why someone would instantly check another's IP address.

"Scout! Type, 'I'm away on a job so I'm borrowing Myers PDA…He's typing for me' Come on kid type that out…"

John shot a glare at the demon as he was taken from his musings to tap out a message on his device. He stopped momentarily as it occurred to him that Red was acting like the girl knew about him. Pointing that out Red nodded.

"Yea I tell her about the people I'm around. She doesn't know specifics but she knows names. Come on now type that out."

Sighing John typed out the last few letters and pressed the send button and waited for the message to pop up before he allowed himself to elbow the demon that was behind him harshly in the gut.

"Hey! What was that…?"

"Oh shut up HB. That didn't even hurt you and you know it. Now listen. I don't mind doing this for you but you need to understand that I can only type so fast and I am going to have questions 'cause I don't know her. So…"

Beep

**DarkSummons**: Are you being careful?

Beep

**DarkSummons**: Oh…and can you prove your last message?

They both forgot their argument for the moment as they stared at the messages. Hellboy smirked and chuckled lightly obviously used to this while John coughed in disbelief. He couldn't believe that someone was that paranoid.

"Is she serious? She's that fricken paranoid that someone is going to hack into your account and talk to her?" His amazement was apparent in his voice as he voiced his thoughts.

"Eh don't worry about it kid. She's got her reasons and just know that they are good reasons. So I need you to type something in that you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Got it."

John nodded and instantly understood that this was indeed highly important to the demon. When Red kept a secret he kept it.

"I promise." John didn't know whether to feel honored or terrified at being trusted or not but he would take it in stride. He now knew Hellboy's screen name and password so he could access that so to be told this was extra important.

"Alright. Type in. 'Proof: You won't let me save you.' That's all you need to type."

John stared at the message but typed it and sent it once the demon looked it over and made sure it was perfect. He wondered what that meant, but whatever it meant it was right because a moment later there was another beep.

Beep

**DarkSummons**: I take it Myers knows not to say anything.

There was very little communication between Hellboy and John now. All that was said was what Hellboy wanted the agent to type and perhaps a little nudge to type faster.

**PamcakesRUS**: Of course he does. He promised and I trust him.

Beep

**DarkSummons**: nods very well. I trust you.

Beep

**DarkSummons**: Well Myers it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you. My name's Krys.

Without thinking John typed back a message and sent it without Red's approval.

**PamcakesRUS**: John: Call me John not Myers. He's never mentioned you but it's nice to meet you as well Krys.

Beep

**DarkSummons**: I don't doubt that he hasn't mentioned me. I've asked that he doesn't. It's obvious talking just this briefly that he hasn't told you a single thing about me has he?

**PamcakesRUS**: John: The only thing he's mentioned is that today's your birthday…which is why he begged me for use of my PDA in the first place.

**PamcakesRUS**: Red: Yea I promised you I'd be on for you birthday no matter what. See I told you I would, and I am.

Beep

**DarkSummons**: LOL I can definitely tell it's not you typing but it's you talking. It's funny. holds stomach from laughing

Beep

**DarkSummons**: Thanks for being on and thank you John for letting him on. It means a lot to me…you wouldn't believe how much...sigh

**PamcakesRUS**: Are you okay?

Beep

**DarkSummons**: You know the answer to that…

**PamcakesRUS**: I wish you would let me help

Beep

**DarkSummons**: Red we've been through this…besides I don't want to argue on my bday, k?

**PamcakesRUS**: fine…

Meyers was confused but stayed silent as the conversation continued. They obviously had argued about many things before but their arguing hadn't made them drift…they seemed to be close because they argued. The concern he saw in his friend and the emotions he could see play across his features and the words on the screen spelled out a story that shocked the young agent. Somehow beneath his nose Red had fallen in love with this girl. And from the sound of it…she loved him back.

That was all fine and dandy but he doubted she knew that Red was a huge red demon nor did Red know who she was on the other side of that computer. And it concerned John 'cause it was obvious that his friend's feelings were real.

Pushing it to the back of his mind John refocused back onto the conversation and smiled at the jokes and teasing that he could reading the words. They've been friends at the very least for a long time. Joining the conversation as well he quickly lost the feeling of being out of place and found that the girl was extremely friendly and easy to get along with. Unfortunately though her time on the computer was soon up and she had to go.

Beep

**DarkSummons**: I better go b4 they come up and c y I'm so late coming back.

**PamcakesRUS**: Sorry I kept you so long today.

Beep

**DarkSummons**: Not ur fault. I love talking with you so I live on borrowed time remember?

Beep

**DarkSummons**: Oh gottta go fast now. Ttyl be safe

DarkSummons has signed off

John didn't know why but he suddenly had a bad feeling in his gut and it only grew worse when Hellboy pulled away from him and leaned up against the wall of the cave in silence. John wasn't used to seeing him like this…

He looked defeated.

He looked like his whole world was gone and that he had no way of getting to it. He had never seen him like this. Hellboy was always the one that took on all the odds and just smirked when someone said that there was no way it was possible. This look of defeat and sorrow…he'd really only seen something similar the day Liz had left…and that hadn't been anywhere as bad as this.

Logging off the internet he checked his battery, John noted that he was now at about half power. Still pretty good. Shutting it down to power save mode he put it back into it proper pocket and went and sat next to the sulking demon. He was silent hoping that HB would just feel the need to explain.

Silence.

He needed to break the silence. He just felt this overwhelming urge to talk and it couldn't be stifled so in a soft voice he broke the silence and asked a question.

"So how long have you known her?"

Silence met his question and after a few minutes he actually thought he wasn't going to be answered but then his friend shifted.

"About three years now. She was fourteen when we met. She turns seventeen today." His voice was gritty and full of regret and sorrow. He was hiding something and John wanted to know what.

"How'd you meet her?"

A derisive snort came from his companion but an answer soon followed, "What's this? 20 questions? We met online. Chat site. Normally you make a friend you talk to for a month or so and you forget about them. Only with her we just kept talking. She was there through Liz and through Father getting hurt. And I was there for her when she needed me."

He wanted to ask more but Red quickly cut John off, expecting it.

"Listen kid. Don't push. I trust ya but she's different."

John nodded silently and leaned back. He wasn't sated in his quest for knowledge but he knew his friend well enough to know that this was not the time to push him. John was shocked then when a moment later, when the demon started talking again.

"She's needs help but she won't let me help her. I mean it's not just me saying 'Come to the BPRD'. No she won't even let me tell anyone that she needs help. I'm not used to being helpless…especially when I don't want to be."

John's eyes were wide as he just stared at the cave's opening in thought. This girl was in so much trouble that she refused help. He'd heard of people doing that but he'd never expected to meet anyone that did it. People that were abused were like that sometimes…so he read.

"I don't know HB. I know we can't do anything about it out here in the middle of bum fuck no where Alaska but maybe back home…"

"Scout, didn't you just hear what I said! She won't let me do anything. If she won't let me, what makes you think she'll let you?"

Of course he hadn't thought of that. He wanted to help this girl but he couldn't do that if she didn't trust him and she wouldn't trust him if he tried to help. Now he fully understood the problem they were stuck in a limbo like place.

"Well shit…"

"Yea…"

"You know the storm looks like it's basically over…"

"I'm way ahead of ya. I have the Samaritan ready and you just be ready to call it in."

"Deal"

An hour later they were both heading back down the mountain after radioing in their success at eliminating the creature that had been stalking the city at night. They had found the bodies and even some left over bones of the victims…none were alive unfortunately but at least the thing was now dead. Their job was done, they could go back to headquarters.

An: Please Read and review.


	2. Not as Bad, Not Quite Right

Hindsight  
Kireania

AN: Okies here's chapter two already . To those of you who think that I should read the comics. Send em to me and I will read them. Trust me it is not out of a lack of not wanting to read them that I haven't read them. This fic might actually benefit from them. I went and read a summary at wikipedia today and learned a few things. Heheeh my other story (not the HBxJohn) is going to disregard just about everything...I'll explain better when I start to post that story. This one though with the turn I put on it should be able to stick decently enough, hopefully.

This is also one of my first attempts at first person. It's not my first but it's a new style to me but I really wanted this chapter like this and most likely either the next chapter or chapter four will be first person as well. I'm trying to set up my character so tell me what you think I need honest criticsm (I can never spell that. Thanks. Read and Review

Warnings: Nothing much in this chapter. Mention of abuse and some nakedness. Thats about it. Not at the big stuff yet.

Chapter Two: Not as Bad, Not Quite Right

It wasn't so bad this time

It wasn't so bad this time. At least what I remember wasn't as bad as usual; I passed out very quickly this time. I ache but that doesn't tell me much about my injuries I always ache after a session.

I really don't feel like opening my eyes or getting up but I must. If I don't they'll come up for me and they'll make me get up in such a way that my session will have looked like a piece of cake.

Rolling to my side and bite back a groan as needles shoot through my abdomen. So that's where they focused this time, lovely. Last time it had been my upper back, sitting in a chair to eat or lying down to sleep had been hell. The only bitter sweet relief I had during my recovery was those hours where I am allowed to online. Those hours where I talk to him.

I quickly shove him to the back of my mind and lock him away. If my family catches that thought they will… well I don't know exactly what they will do, I doubt they will kill me, but they might try to kill him. I can't allow that.

Squeezing my eyes shut I grimace as I push my arms against my cot and painfully lift myself off the creaky old mattress. My abdomen is screaming in protest, wanting no needing to remain still to recover from the abuse that it had endured less than six hours ago. My lungs heave in sympathy as they work to ease the pain by increasing their normal rate. This never helps but it is a normal reaction and I can't seem to help it.

It takes a moment but I am soon up in a sitting position, the pain is already being ignored thus turning it into nothing but a dull throb. That is until I stand up. I almost pass out again but I manage from sheer will to not allow that. A whimper escapes me and I instantly regret it. If my family hears anything from me I will regret it. After nothing happens for a few moments I assume that none heard my sound.

I'm not even going to try and stretch right now. Turning my neck I look around my nearly pitch black room, my eyes easily seeing everything. My clothing for the day is laid out, just a little dress that inhibits nothing but covers everything. Besides my sessions when I wake up in pain, I am not touched. I am usually either ignored and locked away or yelled at. I don't move right away but I look up at the ceiling and see the light that's pouring through a few cracks in the stone…it's at the angle and brightness that tells me that I am actually late in waking up today.

That gets me moving. Those cracks might not let in much light but I have learned to read them so that I know the time and I am rarely off by more than a minute or two. I have to scuffle over to where they put my clothes my normal walk uses my abdomen too much. Grimacing, I bend down to get the outfit using all my strength to not make a sound. I have to hurry.

Closing my eyes for a moment I steel myself against the pain that I know I'm about to put myself through but I have to. The consequences would be so much worse if I don't. A deep breath and I am suddenly moving at my normal pace, my stomach screaming at the intensity. This hurts.

Within a few minutes I am finished my morning routine of getting ready but I am not finished. I have to go downstairs still. I don't stop my deep breathing nor do I stop to let my muscles relax. I instantly open my door and begin to head down the stone stairs. The stone is cold and sends chills up my bare feet but that feeling only helps to numb my body to any and all feeling.

This is why my family thinks I heal quickly. I can handle pain better than they can. I can grit and bear it because I know that they will cause more if I don't. I do heal fast but not in just a few hours, not with what they cause. I'm not that good. They don't understand that but they don't want to. They see what they want and do what they want and that's how they've been since I can truly remember.

I feel every jarring step that I take but I let no sound escape as I descend closer to those that control my life. I stop on a step as a thought hits me. Today's my birthday. I'm seventeen today. I hope they'll let me be for a little today he said he'd be on to wish me a happy birthday…again I have to shove him away. I can't risk him yet the longer I know and speak with him the more I yearn for him and the more he's in danger.

Tightening my control I continue my descent and finally touch down on the last step at the same time as my eldest brother came to it to start heading up, so they were just going to come for me. That's later that usual.

His cold eyes speak much more than his voice does but they both send chills through me, "I see you finally decided to wake up. Some of us actually have to get up on a routine, you know?"

He doesn't want me to answer that so I just lower my head. He turns back and just leaves me there and I quickly follow making sure that I'm not limping or showing pain in any way. He enters the kitchen and I follow standing off to the side waiting for them to finish so that I can clear off their dishes then get my own breakfast from my mother. They usually just have coffee or milk in the morning by the time I'm down. All of them wake up earlier than I do and eat before I'm even downstairs; it's like they hide what they eat from me.

My father grunts and just gets up and leaves heading towards his study or otherwise known as the library, I'm not allowed in there. Mother nods at me and I start to gather everyone's dishes and take them to the sink where I just wash them clean while my meal is prepared. This is normal for us and it can probably be the only time where I am allowed to do something and get something in return that's not a punishment.

I dry the dishes after thoroughly cleaning them and leave them in the proper piles for my sister to put away as she always does. A moment later she is there and she shoves me out of the way and I can't help it, with my abdomen as sore as it is, I fall and a whine slightly. I curse at myself but my sister is just laughing at me while everyone else is frowning. My sister, Dali, is really cruel to me. She loves to blame me for things that she breaks and it always works, there's no point in me arguing no one will believe me.

I force myself back up and before she can shove me again I move out of her way or so she just didn't get the idea again. Of course I hadn't noticed that she was moving to do it again so when I moved she lunged and missed thus running into the sink. I heard the thud and turned around so quickly I almost fell over from pain again but I held it back. I was horrified. This was not how I wanted to start my birthday out.

I looked from my mother to my two brothers and then back to my sister, my eyes were wide and my mouth was open just a bit in shock. My eldest brother, Syan, was cold as ever, I swear he's an ice cube. There was no emotion on his face or in his eyes. My other brother, Adam, is actually younger than my sister but still older than me, I am the youngest. He is trying not to laugh. They don't get along that well him and my sister. They both are cruel and find enjoyment in the other's pain as well as everyone else's, me being one of their favorite targets.

My mother is being awfully quiet about this whole thing so I look back at her and though she doesn't look happy she doesn't seem to be extremely pissed either…and her look is actually directed at Dali.

"Dali, stop messing around. Put those dishes away and then go practice." Her words were harsh and firm. There was no room for argument and though Dali was shocked at being yelled for once she instantly obeyed. I blinked at my mother my mind could only think of one thing. Something big had to be happening soon. Mother never yelled at anyone but me.

Those eyes turned to me and a bowl was placed in my hand. Ah, my breakfast. I took it and sat down without a word and began to eat. My stomach protested but I ignored it knowing that I might not get any later if I didn't eat any now. Boiled potatoes, boiled chicken, and some corn all mixed in a small bowl. That is my breakfast and I munch on it hungrily. I must have thrown up last night because as soon as I start eating and ignore the pain from eating I realize how truly hungry I am.

I look up as I chew and I notice that it's just my mother and I now. My siblings had left and my mother is now just watching me eat with a look on her face if she's debating something. I know my mother and I know that she doesn't debate anything, so whatever this is, this is big. And I know I'm right when a moment later Zenir walks into the kitchen.

Zenir is my fiancé. My mother and father arranged the marriage between us when I was eleven and every year they make sure that they made the right choice and every year its still him but the process of choosing him over others is kind of biased and I kind of stick with Zenir 'cause I'm used to him… Looking away from him I'm suddenly full. This doesn't shock my mother; I don't finish my food all the time anyways. She takes the bowl away from me as she is talking with Zenir in whispers that I catch, but don't understand.

They're speaking in a different language, one that I don't know. I stand up and wait to be told where I can go. As is the custom with engaged couple Zenir walks over to me and kisses me lightly on the forehead and then on my lips. But then says nothing else as he walks out after finishing talking with my mother. Usually he says morning or something that I just nod back to but today it's nothing. I'm confused.

"Go to your room."

I nod silently at the order and leave my bowl where it is and head back up to my dark room to ponder what is going on. I hope that I'll have a little time on the computer today. I want to talk but with the way things look I'm not sure if I'm going to.

I practically run up the stone steps to my room. I need to run otherwise the curiosity is going to get the best of me and I might go snooping and get in trouble. I reach my down heaving from lack of air and pain. I hurt so badly right now. Opening the door to my room I enter the dark room and let my eyes adjust. This is my little nook. I close the door thus putting myself in complete darkness and my eyes fully adjust and I still see everything perfectly. I navigate through my small room and lay on my bed.

My stomach is truly now just a dull throb in the back of my mind, my thoughts are running all over the place overriding any signs of pain. What could be going on today? Why is Zenir here? Why didn't mother yell at me? What's Red doing right now?

I bolt up in my bed as a horrifying thought occurs to me. What if they're going to do another experiment to me? I'm already no longer human because of their experiments, so there's not much more they can do but their last one almost killed me and those hurt worse than the sessions.

These experiments my family does to me explains a lot of my weirder features. I can see perfectly in near pitch black. I can smell and detect blood in just about any increments and tell you how old it is. I can also tell you who it's from. The scariest part of the blood one is that when I acquired that feature I also got a little taste for blood. I like it now. I'm not allowed to have any but I do crave it. I can hear really well, I can climb/ jump and I can heal really fast. I think I might be a little stronger than a normal girl but I don't know.

I move to the far back corner of my bed and curl up in a ball with my knees to my chin and shake a little. This hurts my stomach but it's a much more comforting position to be in at the moment. And actually I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm jolting awake because I hear footsteps coming up the stone steps.

I sit up and instinctually look up and judge the time of day that it is. Before it was about 750am when I had come back up. Now it was closer to about 1145 in the morning. Blinking I try to figure out how I fell asleep when Syan comes into my room. I blink up at him and wait for him to speak. The light that shines in from the hallway is enough to illuminate my room for him to see and is more than enough for me to have to shield my eyes for a second.

"Mother says you are to leave your room for the rest of the day. You will have your normal time at the computer but as for the rest of the day there will be something else."

I nod silently as I always do and get up slowly. Finally able to see without spots I follow him out of my room and down the steps. My stomach is mostly numb now so there is little to no pain. There is silence between us as we walk down the steps but that's fine, Syan scares me. He leaves me at the bottom of the steps with a look and I just go off to the room where the computer is held. A smile creeps up on my face as I close the door behind me. I look around the room and then hustle to the chair and sit down instantly.

This is my haven much more than my room. I boot up the machine. And close my eyes and listen as it whirls to life. This is the only connection I have to the outside world, to him. When they first showed me this it was only given to me to frustrate me because I had no way of knowing how to use it. But slowly I learned. I now can use it to its fullest and it holds my greatest secret and never betrays me.

I open my eyes and click on the internet button and load it up. Screens pop up as usual and I ignore them. I go to a site that I know by heart and I type in the URL without a mistake. A download button appears and I press it and accept the user agreement. I download the basic package and soon I'm logged in and I'm no longer trapped in my horror house. I can access him.

I can't help but pout when I realize that he's not on right now but that's ok, I'm actually a little early today. I can wait. I go through my mail while I'm waiting. He's left me messages, most of them silly or updates about his cats that are pregnant. I laugh to myself not loud enough to be heard but enough to make me forget about me terrifying thoughts from earlier.

A beep signaling his arrival draws my attention away from some trash mail. I smile brightly and then frown as I automatically check the IP that he's on. It's not his. I send him a message asking him.

His response explains a lot but I'm paranoid so as usual I ask for proof. It takes a moment, obviously he's not typing, but I get the line that I need to see. It is indeed my Red and his friend Myers. I relax and soon they have me laughing and because I don't want to draw attention I am trying to stay silent which makes my stomach pain flare up, ow. I say that and thank John for allowing Red on. Just this small connection calms me greatly.

Red picks up on my pain even through the computer and comments on it…OH MY GOD WITH MYERS THERE TOO. I feel so embarrassed, I barely know him and though he sounds nice I don't need his pity this soon into knowing him. I'm so close to just signing off and letting Red know I'm pissed. I've done that before. But I don't, I need his comfort right now. Luckily he drops it and I'm praying that on the other end John isn't asking him what he meant.

We start talking and I accidentally mention that my fiancé is here and there's no comment for a moment. I know instantly what Red is doing. His eyes are narrowing in jealousy and he's growling. He's told me himself after he lost a bet between us that is what he does when I mention Zenir. I smile; it feels good to know that he wants me even though he doesn't even know what I look like.

I mean I don't know what he looks like either but I don't really care. I imagine he is pretty tall with big muscles, he said he works out a lot. He also mentioned a bad guy look people seem to think he has so I don't know what to think about that, so maybe dark hair with bright eyes. I have come to the decision that even though it's impossible I want his eyes, in my imagination at least, to be gold. It's just that each member of my family has a different eye color so every time I see a normal eye color I see their eyes and I just want a clean slate…well until I see him, if I do.

I chuckle as I finally get a reply. From John first though. I have to hold in another giggle as I read John's message. He just backed up what Red told me himself. John just asked me why Red was growling. Teasingly I type in "Because he's jealous" and send it. Sure enough a moment later John has typed in Red's response I'm almost rolling. Red denies being jealous and swears he just doesn't trust the guy, that he's never met. I send that last little tidbit and wait for the inevitable response.

We continue to jibe and make fun at each other, John hopping right on in and having a blast. I lose track of the time and don't notice it again until I hear someone walking by. I freeze up instantly. Looking at the bottom of the screen my eyes widen as I see the time. I ran over my time. My family could walk in here at any moment and see my conversation. Oh no how reckless can I get today.

I hurriedly type that I have to go saying that my time was up. Red instantly apologized for keeping. But it wasn't his fault it was mine, I want to stay here and talk with him for so long that I live to just talk with him and I tell him so. I say bye once again and I sign off.

Quickly I delete the program I just used off the computer and erase any evidence that there might be that I was on a sight that could be linked to me chatting with other people. Figuring out how to do this with computers has been my life saver because this is the only reason that I can still talk to Red. I'm just finishing shutting down the computer when the door opens and Zenir steps into the room.

"Your mother says that you're over your time and that you are supposed to be finished by now." Not as cold as Syan but not warm either. I push everything out of my mind as I am once again reminded as to where I am and who I am.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time…" Zenir frowned but he was not around me all the time, he did not know that I did not lose track of time that easily. Nodding he, grudgingly decided to accept that answer.

"Just this once, I'll cover for you. Consider it your birthday present." I gave him a nod and a small smile. I appreciated that. Usually on my birthday his form of a present was a "Thank you." Just one. He knew I never heard those words any other time so he figured once a year was good enough. So this year he was covering for me. That's a big leap, but one I wasn't going to question.

He led me out into the main area and to my extreme shock there were people there, and not just a few. There had to be at least twenty or so people gathered around. When Zenir and I entered they all stopped talking and stared at me. I swallowed thickly tried to inch behind my fiancé but he had somehow managed to grip my arm without my knowledge and that stopped me from moving. Dammit.

Unfortunately when Zenir stopped to speak with one of them the others came closer to me. I wanted to back up but I didn't not wanting to get in trouble. They were all staring at me as if I had something on my face even though I didn't. The guy that Zenir was talking to called out to the group and a group of females came forward. Zenir pushed me to them.

"They'll be watching you for the rest of the day. Just do what they say. You'll understand later." I want to ask and I open my mouth to but I close it right away at his glare and nod. Zenir might not be as cold or as hard all the time but that doesn't mean I can argue.

I follow the group and they lead me to other parts of the house that I've never been to. We have an underground cave in my house. Wow. It's huge. They tell me to strip and at first I don't want to but they are insistent and the oldest woman has a crop and smacks my back with it. I wheeze in pain and a moment later I am naked before them. Whatever is going on I don't like it. I want to go back to the computer or at least back to my room.

My eyes follow the old woman's fingers as she points at something. My eyes adjust and I see the pool of water. They want me to go in that? Not wanting to feel that crop I start walking towards the water, I notice the younger females follow me, they aren't naked but they are down to the bare minimum. Two go in before I do and two more follow behind me. I am so confused about what's going on but I don't ask.

The water is freezing but all it does is allow my body to numb to any residing aches and pains I have left from this morning. I have healed over the hours since I have woken up. And this cold water is numbing the muscles causing them to forget their pain just that much more. I relax for a few moments until I feel the other girls' hands on me. I stand up straight and move away.

"I can wash myself"

"No. They will cleanse you. They will make sure you are cleansed properly. Now hold still." My discomfort goes unnoticed except that I am threatened with the crop if I do not comply. Gritting my teeth I sink back into the water and try to ignore the feeling of their hands on my body.

One washes my hair, one my face and arms, one my chest and back and the other my lower half. I can barely deal with the one that does the lower half. They are all very meticulous with how they are cleaning. Each one making sure not to miss a single part of me, I am sure my face is red. Finally I am allowed to rinse and they make sure I am soap free before I am led back to the rocky shore where there are slipper waiting so that my feet are covered.

I am greatly relieved as a towel is wrapped around me and I dry off but my relief soon vanishes. That one bath took almost two hours with how concise they were, and now the old woman is saying that I have to go through it three more times. My mismatched colored eyes are wide and I'm wanting to scream but I don't, I want to cry out for Red but I don't. I want a lot of things, but I don't do any of them. I don't think I can.

One of the girls escorts me to a chair to sit while I wait for the next bathe to begin. It's about four in the afternoon right now. I had almost an hour and forty five minutes on the computer today and I'm already yearning for more, while dreading the next bathe to begin. If the next three were as long as the first one then these bathes would last until ten this evening. I like bathing but that's a little much.

All too soon I am motioned back to the water. The towel is taken from my frame and the slippers are taken from my feet. I notice this time that different girls have different parts. Perhaps they all have to switch. Sighing in annoyance I just close my eyes and do as I always seem to do with everything, I give up.

I was right. Each bath was two hours long. I was in and out of the water until about ten thirty at night when I was finally wrapped in a freshly warmed towel and slippers and brought back upstairs. The halls are different now. They're all draped in dark fabrics and its gives the house an eerie feel to it. Shivering I pull the towel closer. The young girls that bathed me were gone, their parts were done I guess, but the old lady wasn't, she came with me to this new room and followed me in.

She hobbled her way to the large bed that was decorated in the center of the room. On the bed spread there was a skirt and a top. The skirt was black while the top was a blood red. The outfit was stunning in my opinion so when she told me to put it on I was shocked. I don't hesitate though, I don't need another hit from this hag, besides I like this order.

Dropping my towel I put the skirt on first and smile when it fits me perfectly and then the top just slips on over my breasts. I'm not that big in the chest area but I once heard my sister complain that mine were bigger than hers so I guess I have a good size, Dali is a B cup or something like that and since I'm bigger than her I'm whatever comes next.

There is a mirror in the room that I was led to and I suddenly notice that besides the mirror and the bed that nothing else is decorated. The room is actually quite plain. My musings are cut short when I see my reflection. My blond hair is hanging down to hips loosely unlike I usually have it strands of it are framing my face thus causing my eyes to seem to pop. Their colors swirling deep inside, my eyes are the results of my parents' experiments just like some other things are. I have one violet eye and one red eye and the pupil isn't the normal circle shape that human's have. No, mine are more like a cat's shape, more diamond like. But at this time with this outfit I think it all just fits for once. I wish I could take a picture for Red.

A tutting sound gets my attention away from the mirror and I realize that it's the old woman. She's calling me over to sit in front of an old vanity. I walk over, loving how the soft material of the skirt feels against my skin and sit down. I allow her to do my hair quietly, my mind is racing. Why is all of this happening? What's going to happen? Is there a party? Is tonight the wedding? Is everything going to be ok?

I don't know why but I feel like something is going to be really wrong. I feel like I should run away and get out of here but I'm scared to do that. I just don't know what to do. I barely notice what the hag is doing to my hair but I do notice when she is done because she stops touching me.

I finally raise me eyes and look at myself and I gasp. It looks amazing. I look like a…a…I don't even know what I look like. I just know I look amazing. There is a silver flower vine braided into my hair on both sides catching wisps of hair over some of the leaves and the flowers. The rest of my hair is down and smoother than silk. I look up to say something but she is gone.

I don't know what to do but I do get the unspoken message:

Don't leave.

So I have to wait here until they come for me. I think I can do that.

An: Read and Review


	3. Boring Trip, Bad Night

Hindsight

Kireania

AN: OK so I'm typing these out really fast and I love it. This chapter is also first person but it's a split between John and Hellboy. John is the first one HB is Second and John is the last one. The next chapter is going to be my OFC POV again. I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Read and Review

(hugs and loves to all reviewers)

Warning: Cussing. Again nothing major here. Uhhh unless getting hit by a car is major?

Chapter 3: Boring Trip, Bad Night

* * *

Our trip back to the plane was uneventful. Loading up was uneventful. We debriefed everyone about what happened up on the mountain, of course we left out the part about talking to Krys. I didn't even think about the cave that much, except to mention that we stayed there until the storm blew over.

Abe gave us both looks that said he knew we weren't saying everything but he didn't push it. I wanted to ask Hellboy if Abe knew about Krys but with all the other agents around I knew better than to risk it. I now had her trust and Hellboy's to keep their secret and I would be damned if anyone would learn it from my lips. I must be acting out of it because the other guys were looking at me strange like I was supposed to say something.

"What?"

They all just shook their heads and one just mumbled something about me staring at them. I must have just zoned out without meaning to. Great I'm going to go insane. Sighing I push everything that happened on this mission to the back of my mind and I just close my eyes. I had planned to keep them closed the entire trip but I felt like someone was watching me and when I open my brown eyes I notice that I am right but I am wrong at my guess as to who it was. I had thought it was other agents again. Nope, it was Red. He had a smirk on his face as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, exactly what I was going through.

I meet his eyes and tilt my head and to my surprise his smirk just widens just before his eyes turn away and he's looking out the window watching the ground zip below us. I'm confused. Sitting back in my seat I huff and blow at some of my hair, it rises a bit but then it just falls back down uselessly. Perfect. I close my eyes again determined to go to sleep and wake up in a better mood.

* * *

Scout's taking this pretty hard. I can tell he wants to help her and its driving him nuts. It drove me insane at first too. Not being able to say anything, do anything. We're stuck. We can't just barge in and save her like we normally do. We can't call up the police and report anything because we don't truly know.

I know she is being hurt but that's me. I'm not even supposed to be in contact with anyone outside of the BPRD. If Manning even got wind that I knew this girl he would try to take my computer to try and find her and then he would see what she knew and try and suppress everything. Then she would be in deep shit with her family.

The kid understands why he can't say anything but it's against his nature not to try to help. I grin and turn away fully when he goes back to trying to sleep. He's going to have issues the next few days. He'll learn. I had too. Every time I threaten to tell someone how bad off she is, she signs off and doesn't sign back on for a couple of days and it terrifies me. What if something happens during that time that she can't heal from? What if she truly needs me and she refuses to ask for my help because I've gone and pissed her off? I can't help it when I piss her off, I just worry about her.

She's not like me. She's told me herself that she gives in as soon as anyone glares at her. She doesn't argue. She doesn't fight back. I think once she even mentioned that she doesn't cry out in pain any more because her family doesn't like it.

I might not know what she looks like but whenever I think of her I always imagine a frail girl with wide eyes. She probably has tons of scars from all the beatings she's been put through, but they'd be hidden like on her back. I can only think of her skin as pale, seeing as she isn't allowed out, with dark tattoos that mark her as being owned or punished. Her hair is long, that I know she's told me that because it was annoying her one day, though I'm not sure what color her hair is. I can't see dark hair in my mind without seeing Liz so I'm going to pretend she has blonde hair.

Sometimes I imagine that she's waiting for me at the BPRD and that she's safe and not actually in danger, but then as soon as I get back I remember that she's not there and that she could be hurt beyond help any day. Abusive people can be unpredictable. I want to growl and scream and shoot something hell more than that I want to hit something but I can't so I lock the rage away. Since meeting her I've had to learn to do that a lot. I've actually learned that I can use my anger on the missions they send me on. It's a release but it doesn't help as much as one might think. At first it did but now my anger seems to be much more directed and much more specific. I have names; I will have faces to go to those names if I have anything to say about it.

"Something else happened up on that mountain didn't it, Red?" I turn my head away from the window and look at my friend, Abe. I raise an eyebrow at him in my usual smart ass way.

"What makes you say that?" I know that Abe can read thoughts but I know that he won't dive to deep unless he has to. So unless Krys was in the forefront of the Boy Scout's thoughts we should be fine. Besides I have a sneaking suspicion that Abe knows about her already.

"It doesn't take a psychic to see that he isn't his usual self. And your debrief showed nothing out of the ordinary so I must assume that you are both leaving something out of the briefing." It's obvious that he is concerned and I can't blame him. Myers is big part of our team; we all look after him in our own ways.

"He'll get over it" Abe frowns at me and I know he's seriously debating digging deeper but I get up and walk deeper into the back of the plane thus showing him that I don't want to talk to anyone right now. He gets the message and just shakes his head and goes back to his seat to sit down. John will come to him if it's anything major.

One very good thing about Abe is that what he knows Father knows but that's it. He won't tell Manning or anyone else unless it's absolutely necessary and Father is basically the same way. Hell Father won't even let on to me that he knows a secret of mine until a long time after I've told him the damn thing.

I sit in the dark alone with my thoughts, once again trying to convince myself that Krys is safe and not in danger. There's no window back here so I can't watch the scenery pass but it wasn't like it was holding my attention anyway.

The cold metal that I was sitting against sent chills through me but I ignored them easily enough as I saw in my mind a pale blonde girl waiting for me at the BPRD as a surprise. I don't know how she figured out who I really am or where the BPRD headquarters is but however she did it, she's there waiting for me. I don't notice when I slip into sleep and my day dream becomes just a dream.

I _I get out of the garbage truck we always use to travel around the city in. I am soon followed by Abe and the kid. Scout doesn't have to ride with us but he does just because he always does, I never really ask him why doesn't ride with the other agents. _

_Stretching a bit I look around and notice that there is a group gathered to meet us, that in itself is not a major shocker but I easily pick out a new face. She's standing right next to Manning and she is damn gorgeous. I barely hear Manning start to rant about some new pictures of me that have been put out there and my recklessness on this last case. I guess he notices because suddenly a manila folder is being flapped in front of my face and I take a step back and glare at him._

"_Are you even listening to me? Of course not. You don't care that you cost this agency millions of dollars just to cover up your sightings alone…" Once again I tune him out. Of course I don't care. I'm not the one that wants to keep us a secret. A small laugh gets my attention. It belongs to the new girl. _

_She has huge eyes. There's fear in them but not fear of me, but fear in general. She's smiling when she sees me that's good. Her clothes don't fit really fit her. But I don't linger on that. Her skin is pale and her hair is long and blonde. It takes a moment but I suddenly recognize her. Krys. _

_I'm shocked and I want to ask her what she's doing here but I can't do that with Manning and the others around so I motion to for us to get out of here and she nods. Somehow no one seems to notice us slip out and I am grateful that Manning is so focused on just yelling at someone that he's forgotten about me. We walk around and since everyone is gathered in the hanger where the truck is stored there aren't any other agents walking the halls. It's just us. _

"_When did you get here?" It's a stupid question to start out with but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm tongue tied. I'm not a word person and with her right here I just blank on my thoughts._

_She seems to know what my thoughts are because she smiles brightly as she speaks softly that she arrived just a little while ago. Her small fingers left to push her hair behind her ear and I see one of the tattoos she's told me about. I reach out and with my left hand I touch it gently. She flinches out of reflex but after a moment she tilts her head farther to the side to let me see better. It's smooth and faded, obviously one of her older ones. She starts talking telling me that she ran away because she wanted to be with me and she didn't want to be scared anymore. I nod silently and just let her talk. I want to kiss her so badly but I hold back, I don't want her to think that she needs to be with me to stay here. She is welcome here as long as she wants there are no conditions on that._

"_You're safe here." That's all I get a chance to say because suddenly she's in my arms shaking. A smile is on her lips yet tears are pouring down her face. I don't know whether she is upset or happy so I just hold onto her and try to calm her down. To my shock she pulls away just enough to stand on her tip toes and kiss me. _

_I can taste her tears along with her lips, I'm addicted instantly. I can't help myself as I pull her closer and press my mouth against hers with more force. She instantly opens up and I slip my tongue inside without thinking that I should slow down. I moan and I hear her whimper in return. I can't tell if her hands are trying to pull me closer or push me away but I'm not paying them any mind anyway, I just want to get more of her._

_Finally we both have to breathe and I let her have her lips back for the moment. My darkened eyes look her over and at first she looks nothing short of amazing but after a moment I notice she's shaking. I curse at myself as I instantly realize that I probably pushed her way too far. _

_I carry her lighter than it should be body to my room and easily maneuver through the doorway and around the horde of cats that litter my room. I set her trembling body down and I leave her for a moment to go shut the door to my room. I feel like a real ass but when I look back at her she is watching me with calm eyes. Maybe I didn't screw up so bad after all…_

"_Hey uhh…sorry about…yea…out there." I stumble over my words again but she seems to understand what I mean yet again. _

_She opens her arms out to me and I don't hesitate. I'm there and I'm holding her close. We lie down on my bed side by side and just stare at each other, smiling. I can tell that she's happy and I can see that she sees that I am as well. It feels perfectly corny. My eyes start to sag as a drowsiness comes over me._

_She whimpers in fear and I hear her beg me not to go. I try to say that I'm not going anywhere that I'm just tired but I can't my entire being is too heavy. My eyes close heavy and I hear her call my name in that soft begging whimper that she does one last time./I_

I open my eyes to find myself alone and still on the plane. I want to groan out in annoyance. That had to have been one of the most clear and realistic and best dreams I've ever had about Krys. I almost feel like crying, except I don't really cry. Growling under my breath I look over at the other occupants. Obviously I wasn't the only one to make use of the time flying back as sleep time. I spot more than half of the agents, including John, asleep. At least the Scout looks more relaxed while he's sleeping I notice from my dark hidey hole.

Getting up from my position I walk up a little and look out a window to see where we are. I notice that we are actually quite close to being back home. I can actually recognize some of the shapes of the buildings and the patterns that they are in from jumping across them so many times during one of my many break outs. We must be starting our descent if we're close enough that I can make those out.

I shouldn't really be up and walking around in that case but I don't really care right now, its gonna take something really shaky to throw me backwards. The pilot announces that everyone should be seated due to landing blah blah blah blah. I completely tune the voice out and just watch as we get closer. Everyone must have slept the entire trip…that's a long sleep. We have been busy lately.

I feel the plane bump against the ground and my body jolts up but I hold my balance. No matter what people think I'm not that bad at staying still when I want to. Landing feels like it takes forever but I'm sure that's just me wanting to get off this damned plane. I'm ready to get back to my room and get on my computer and count the minutes to when I can talk to Krys again.

The plane has stopped but I know I still have a while till I can get out and sure enough I know its going to be even worse when I see the kid talking with Manning who just hopped on board. John walks over to me and he seems frustrated and annoyed which is unusual but considering what he's learning to deal with I'm not shocked besides, who the hell is a perfect ray of sunshine when they just wake up?

"Manning seems to have gotten a call ahead of us getting back and it was suggested that I was to be given the rest of the night off. He's basically told me to stay in the city and that I won't be allowed back at the agency until tomorrow afternoon." He runs his hand through his hair roughly and I can't say I blame him. Who ever made that call was just being stupid.

"Hmph. You should be jumping for joy. I don't think you've had a break since you got here." I don't like that he won't be at the BPRD tonight but I don't say anything. Maybe this is what he'll need to figure out how to deal with Krys.

"That's not the point Red. I don't need one. I'm perfectly fine. I don't even know why they're…" He's becoming louder and a little hysterical. Perhaps he does need this.

"Just take the time kid. Nothings gonna happen." I wave him off and push him towards the plane's door to show him that he should get going. "Bye" I have that little tone in my voice like that one time I duped out on him to visit Liz when he first joined, he just shakes his head and gives up. I watch him leave and am slightly jealous that he can just walk out of here and mingle. That jealousy leaves quickly.

Now that Scout was out of the way everyone started bustling about to get Abe's and my crates ready so that we can be transported to our garbage truck and then we will switch over and go home. I ignore it all that is until I'm called to load up.

* * *

I can't believe them. I don't need a break. I'm perfectly fine. I at least though HB would back me up on that seeing as he botches anytime I'm taken away from babysitting him for any reason, except when it inhibits his working alone gig. I walk out of the hanger and notice that there is a cab waiting for me. I curse Manning under my breathe as I slide into the warm vehicle. Our plane had been under services so we had to out service a plane from a different hanger.

"Where to bud?" The voice is a fake cheery with grittiness from smoking that I can smell.

"Central Park please." Probably not the best choice seeing as that place is never safe but I can walk around and besides I can drop by and say hi to Liz. She lives around there I think.

I glance back at the airport that is steadily leaving my view. Now that I'm no longer near Abe I'm not afraid to think about Krys. I was so worried about giving away Hellboy's secret, now my secret too, that I was in a bad mood the entire trip. Red must have known and that's why he had been smirking at me. That in itself annoyed me.

I know he's had years to get used to this but how could he do nothing? Krys obviously needs someone. I put my face into my hands and sigh heavily. I really need to calm down and get my thoughts in order; they're starting to just turn in circles. I wonder if Red ever went through the same thing. Most likely, he cares about her far more than I do, hell he loves her, and I've just met her.

The driver stops at a decent part of the park and I thank him and get out. Manning must have prepaid him because he zooms off before I get a chance to ask him how much I owe him. Rolling my eyes I look across the street and judge the speed of the oncoming cars. No need to repeat my first day car injury. I jog across the street and just start wandering down the busy streets, looking in at some of the diners and shops that are open late and many that are 24 hrs.

Needless to say my thoughts are on the rampant again and I barely know where I'm heading. I just cross street after street sometimes I take a left, sometimes a right. I am focused enough that I stay in the business part of town. I don't need to get mugged on my night off, that thought just makes me chuckle. John Myers, BPRD Agent faces off against many different creatures on a daily basis is mugged by a normal human. That would be a great headline for the Agency newsletter, if we had a newsletter anyway.

I hear a commotion in the distance and at first I think it's just a club but the noise is getting louder. A moment later I recognize the sound. People are screaming. New Yorkers don't scream over many things so I know this is bad. I instantly rush towards the noise.

I'm about two blocks away so I cover the distance easily and quickly. But I'm barely fast enough to see what happens. There is a group of, what takes me a moment to realize are, werewolves chasing a young girl. She leaps up to jump on top of a car to try to get away but one jumps up and hits her in the back with such a force that it sends her flying into the windshield of another car, which she shatters and bounces off from only to hit another car and then roll off the hood to land in the middle of the road on her back. Ouch. That couldn't have felt good.

Without thinking I rush over to the girl and I kneel next to her and feel for a pulse, which might sound stupid considering what just happened to her but I do it anyway. And shockingly enough she has one and though it's really fast its quite strong. There's blood on my fingers when I pull them away so she's obviously bleeding but she's alive and right now I have to deal with the approaching werewolves.

They're snarling and bearing they're teeth at me and I know my bullets won't do anything but I shoot at them anyway and sure enough they barely sting the damn creatures. Dammit all to hell this is supposed to be my damn night off. My gun is quickly emptied and I pull out another cartridge and load it in.

The first bullet hits directly between the closest werewolves's eyes…it drops instantly. I stop and blink for a moment as do the other creatures. Weren't my bullets just useless? What the hell? Then I remember that Red had made me some special bullets since we've been having issues with me being in direct contact with beings, like these, that normal bullets just didn't do anything with. I thank what ever is up in heaven that I still had those cartridges on me and I start back up at shooting the others. This time my bullets hurt them and they have to back off at least a bit.

The girl is stirring. I try to tell her to stay still but my voice is lost in the sound of my gun firing round after round of the deadlier bullets. Finally I'm out of that new cartridge. I have a few more cartridges but I have to load them. I look at her to see her staring at me and her eyes hold fear as if she's scared I'll hurt her. As I reload my gun I try to tell her I'm not going to harm her.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I know you probably hurt a lot right now but can you stand?" I get a nod at my question and she stands on her own and before I get to ask if she can move I find out for myself because out of nowhere another of those damned wolves jumps us sending us in opposite directions. I curse and shoot at it. I am so glad I have better aim than Hellboy right now. I barely realize how close I came to hitting her with these bullets. I don't know how they'd affect her besides just being really painful.

Avoiding the writhing body on the ground I grabbed her arm and we began to run down the street. I know that I saw way more than just two or three werewolves when the original group was there so I'm desperately looking around trying to find out where'd they had gone to hide. I glance at her to see how she is and I see that her face is full of terror and some of it is actually directed towards me. She still doesn't know what to make for me. What ever has made this girl so terrified of everything has done a good job at it.

I duck into an alley for a moment to get my breath back and to call headquarters. I can't handle all of these guys by myself.

I push the numbers in with my thumb and hold the phone up to my ear. As soon as Manning answers I talk. "Manning its John Myers. Yea. No I need some agents out here. I also need Red out here. No we have a big ass group of werewolves prowling about. I think I've killed or at least injured two of them but I'm going to run out of bullets sooner rather than later."

I gasp a little since I'm out of breath from running and glance at the girl beside me. She's staring at me with wide mismatched eyes. I see something in her eyes I didn't expect to see. Recognition.

"Manning look I just need back up and Red's going have to be it. No I can't stay in one damn position. I am being fucking chased. How about Central? Yea I can try. Good. Fine get there."

As soon as I hang up the phone her voice fills the small gap. "Proof"

I blink in confusion. Huh? Proof? What did she mean by proof? Why did she just ask me for proof? What did she just hear in my conversation that made her ask…for…PROOF…Holy shit, KRYS!

"Krys?" I gasp out her name but she just shakes her head.

"Proof." I understand. It doesn't matter if it's online or in real life she needs to make sure she knows who she's talking to. My mind races back to the conversation I had just had with her less a little over twelve hours ago.

"Uhhh…well the proof you ask for from Red is the line "You won't let me save you." But you get that from Red so I assume you mean him…" I rambled on a little but I stopped when I saw her relax slightly and tip her head back and cover her eyes. I wanted to ask if she was alright but a moment later she looked right at me and she gave me a small smile.

"Well now Red can no longer say he didn't save me." I don't ask what that means because I hear a movement farther down the alley and a snarling noise. Damn they found us, of course I knew they would they can smell us but damn that was too quick. I grab her arm again and we are off running yet again this time back out onto the busy city streets. I'm hoping all the cars and lights will slow the creatures down and the smells will confuse them for a little. I doubt we'll have that much luck though.

AN: Read and Review


	4. Ritual Run Away

Hindsight

Kireania

AN: Ok this chapter was typed in about three and a half hours and is my favorite chapter. I love it and even if there are some mistakes I just love the content. The song that is mentioned in here is "World of Make Believe" by Within Temptation. This has a lot of violence in here and some description of wounds and blood toward the end and at throughout actually.

Again this is in Krys' POV. I seem to love writing from her view so I think that's what's going to happen from now on. I'm going to do first person for this story. So it won't always be Krys but it will usually always be first person from now on.

Now Peya Luna and Draconian Love I just have to mention that I LOVE YOU GUYS . you two make my days with your reviews. Especially you Peya because I'm not on Yahoo with you like I am with Draconian so getting your good reviews on a constant chapter basis means a lot. Thank you.

Chapter Four:

Ritual Run Away

* * *

Usually staying in my room and doing nothing doesn't bother me. I've had tons of practice at it. But tonight it's different. This isn't my room. It's far larger than my room, I have just been bathed for eight hours straight, I am in extremely fancy yet revealing clothing and I can hear a lot of people shuffling about. No one is coming near my room but my hearing picks up their footsteps from down the hall.

I pace the room and look at every detail, my shyness and fear at being yelled at having already dissipated. I'm curious, that has always been my greatest downfall and my greatest saving grace. If it wasn't for my curiosity I would have never met Red. If it wasn't for my curiosity I would have never figured out the computer or that I could sing. There are many things that it has gotten me in trouble for though.

One night I heard some weird noises at the bottom of my steps and I was curious so I went to investigate…it turned out that my sister had invited a secret guest over without our parents' permission. My sister flailed into me later that night and just told mother that I fell down the steps in the morning. I said nothing. Similar incidents happened all through out, all ending in the same way. So I have learned to reign in most of my nosiness. But in this room alone and unwatched I let it go unchecked.

I finish with the room and head to check out the window. Yea I could easily get my entire body up there but I want to be able to see it without straining my still bruised stomach. I bring the vanity's chair over and position it so that when I step up I can look out and look down. I smile widely. The ground is actually really close so I can smell the clean grass and the bushes; it's a smell I don't get often except after heavy rain when it is its most pungent. I love it.

I look out and I gasp. There are lights out in the distance that I have never seen before. I know I am sheltered greatly but I don't even know where I live. I don't know the city, the town, the state, anything. My breath is taken away when I see those lights; I can just imagine that somewhere in that world is my Red and that he's waiting for me to get on my computer so he can once again try to convince to break out.

I doubt I ever will break out. I'm much too scared.

I leave the window open, wanting the smell of the grass to linger, and get down from the chair and put it back so that it does not look out of place. I wander around the room again my hand just gracing the surfaces as I try to entertain myself but I am bored. I hum a tune that I made up a long time ago. I don't know if people listen to music similar to my tune or what, I'm not allowed to listen to the radio, but I wrote this song during a particularly loud rain storm that left pictures of different creatures and places in my head. Unicorns, dragons, fireflies, wizards, caves, shores, a village, and I am queen of it all. It was my world of make believe. That's actually what I call the song too.

Red actually has a copy of me singing the song. My curiosity got the best of me one day and during that night, since my sister was gone away on a trip; I snuck down to her room and used her computer. Her computer is a lot more up to than mine is. Her computer has music software and she even has, I think I've heard her call it a flash drive, but it stores things on it you don't want on the main computer. Well I stole that for a while and it took a little while but I used her program to create my song and I stored it on the drive.

The vocal part had been hard because I had to do that in my room. I had to get my sister's recorder and record myself singing my song without the music in the background. I found out that if I close my eyes and just sing I hear the music and it all works out but it's really hard because I was trying to make sure that no one in my family found me out during this whole process. It took me Dali's entire trip to create and finish the song.

It's even harder to do this stuff when you've never used a program before but I managed and Red loved it. He said my voice was amazing. I felt like flying at that compliment. That was the closest we've ever been to talking but that's ok because the song says more than what words can. I wonder if he still listens to that song of me singing. When he finished and completed the download on his side I erased everything that I had just worked on, making sure there were no traces of my song on the flash drive or the main drive. I told Red goodnight and that I'd be back on my normal computer the next day and then I deleted everything that dealt with the conversation and snuck back up to my room.

My courage had last me the entire time during my sister's absence but that's because I had a goal that was worth it. I wanted Red to hear me sing. I wanted his opinion.

Now as I'm laying on my back on the large bed I'm softly singing the words to my song my eyes half open as I try to imagine what Red would look like if I actually sang for him in person. How would he react to me? Would he smile? Would he try to kiss me? He's already admitted to me that he's pretty damn sure he's falling head over heels in love with me, those being his exact words. I'm not sure how I would react to his affections. I don't think I've ever had anyone give me any. I mean I know a kiss but that's out of obligation not affection, Red is complete affection.

My heart aches. What if he thinks I'm not worth the trouble? What if I take to long to open up? What if I just don't appeal to him after a time? What if he doesn't appeal to me?

I sit up and shake my head at my last thought. I might not know much about what's attractive and how to react but I know that I won't care what he looks like. If I ever meet him I'll see him for who he is and that's the one that loved me. I doubt I'll meet him though. My family and soon to be husband will never allow it. I don't even think I'll be allowed my computer time much longer, Zenir doesn't like that I have it right now.

I put my head in my hands, I want to cry but I hold it back, I can't cry and make my family suspect something. They are all human but they all know enough magic to read my mind easily enough. I have learned how to block my mind from the smaller attacks but if they really bear down I can't block them without it being obvious that I'm hiding something. And if I'm hiding something and they find out then it just gets that much worse.

I might not be human any longer because of their experiments but that doesn't make me any stronger than they are. Hell they're definitely stronger that's obvious. Pushing my thoughts away I stand up and pace. There's no use in getting upset, I can't change anything. I'm stuck here and I'm going to be stuck here for the rest of my life.

I go by the door and yet again my curiosity peaks. I crack it open barely enough to see out of but I can just see down the hall. There's no one there, they've all cleared out. I sigh and am about to close the door when a smell hits me and I freeze. I know this smell and I feel my body reacting. My body starts to curl and cringe. I'm hungry. But I'm not reacting to the smell of food. My food is never warm enough to have this strong of a smell. This smell is blood, fresh blood.

I haven't had to smell anyone's blood but my own in years. What in the world is going on? I open my door even more, it makes no sound and as soon as I can slip between the crack, I slide out and close it. I need to find where this blood is coming from because whoever is bleeding is bleeding a copious amount.

I am silently as I travel through the shadows down the hall. My eyes easily see every movement, every mouse that scurries through my home I note and then ignore. The mice are not the ones that are bleeding; I smell human blood not animal blood. I stop dead in my tracks as a few men pass by and enter a room not too far ahead. As they open the door the smell of blood gets even stronger so I know that the source is in there.

I am about ready to turn around. If those guys are in there then the person must be ok…they'll help whoever is bleeding. The blood will go away and everything will be just fine. But then I hear a sound that I know all too well, a whimper of pain and a thud of a body hitting the ground. It takes a few moments after that for the new wave to wash over me but I'm almost salivating now, there is even fresher blood and this one is younger and cleaner. My stomach clenches but my mind is in denial.

My feet are moving before I realize it and the next thing I know I'm staring between the open crack of the doors. The entire group from earlier is in there, those last few must have been the ones to round up any one that was lingering about. I easily pick out my family; they are all dressed up nicely, as is Zenir. I want to see more of the room but my eyes find what my nose has been following. A pool of blood is in the center of the room. I see two bodies laying there and yet no one is offering any help, in fact everyone seems to be urging someone else on. I move my eyes and barely hold back my gasp.

The old hag from earlier is standing behind one of the girls that had bathed me earlier with a knife at the girls neck. Without hesitation the hag slits the young girl's neck and the girl whines but does nothing else but fall forward. I look at the other bodies and yes they are the other girls that bathed me as well. WHAT THE HELL?! I back up from the door my hand over my mouth to keep any sound from escaping. I run back to my room barely remembering to keep to the shadows as my mind is filled with those girls' lifeless bodies and that large pool of blood.

I can't deny that the blood smells delicious but that site makes me nauseous. How can they just stand there and be killed? Why are they even being killed?

I can't stay here. I have to do something…I have to…I have to…

I look at the window and an idea that had only briefly popped into my mind earlier this very night came back. Before I had been too terrified to leave; now I was too terrified to stay. I don't know how long I have until they will come for me so I have to act fast.

I can't think about this because I know I'll lose my nerve so I hike up my skirt tuck it into the top so that it doesn't get caught. I go to my window and easily lift myself up on the ledge before pushing the window open to the side the entire way. The ground is only about two stories away. Not much of a jump for me. I take a breath and I jump and I land without a single sound. My stomach is not happy those muscles not yet ready for such harsh activities but I can't be bothered to worry about that. I have to get out of here.

I start running. My legs carry me towards the lights, towards the city that I have never even known was there. I seriously hope that I am doing the right thing. I can't imagine this being anything other than the right thing. They raised me not to defy, they raised me to obey, they raised me to let them do whatever they want to me, but they never said anything about me not thinking for myself.

The grass below my feet is wet and I can feel it getting caught between my toes. I wasn't given any shoes after my bathes. My feet are going to hurt later but there is no other choice. I want to scream in agony, in pain, in despair, in betrayal, in fear, in relief, and surprisingly enough even in a bit of excitement, but I don't. Any noise at all could tip anything that I'm gone. I don't know if mother has anything out watching her land.

I can tell when I get to the edge of my parents' land. I can no longer feel their magic, their hold. But just as I cross the barrier a noise stops me. I hear a howl. They've sent werewolves out after me, oh shit. I turn and start running again. Now I'm running for my life. I don't know if they have orders to bring me back or not but I've met one werewolf before and it was not a pleasant meeting, I do not want to repeat it.

My breathing is fast and shallow, I can't get enough air into my lungs, my legs are cramping having never ran this amount before but I force them to go on, my heart is pounding fear and exhaustion are coursing through me. I can't stop nor can I slow down those wolves are fast I can hear them catching up to me even though I have at least a good fifteen minute head start.

My feet are no longer on grass and I am suddenly in the city. I'm running on pavement and there is glass and other sharp objects that my feet come in contact with but I barely feel them, I'm much too scared to feel anything other than fear right now. Now people are screaming and I know the wolves are right behind me. I hear their paws hit the ground. No they can't be this close, not this fast. My mind wants to whine at how unfair this all is but I don't have the energy.

I see what I assume is a car from all the pop up on the internet I've come across and I think that maybe I can confuse them and jump up on one and lose them on the other side. I jump but I'm slowing down from fatigue, and one of them catches me mid jump sending me flying into a hard pane of glass that shatters. I bounce from that and hit another car on the top metal part this car is luckily in park unlike the last car and I just roll to the ground and fall onto my back and black out.

I don't wake back up right away and I can tell this because when I do wake up there is someone beside me. It's a young man and he's firing something at the wolves that actually hurts them. That terrifies me. What could this guy have that could hurt werewolves? He looks human so I'm scared. I sit up and just stare at him, not wanting to piss him off.

I don't really trust it when he says he won't hurt me but he is firing at the werewolves and not me and it's not like he's part of my family. For right now he's all I got I'll lose him later, better safe then sorry. I'll sneak away next time he starts to shoot.

At least I was going to do that but out of no where one of those wolves came down on us and lunged at me. I pushed myself up using my arms and back peddled out of its ranged before it could snap its jaws at me. It tried again but the strange guy fired a few more of those magic things and the wolf was down. The guy was still for just a moment as if he was shocked at something but then he snapped out of it and came over and grabbed my arm.

Oh shit, I've pissed him off. He's gonna kill me. My mind races. I don't know what I did to piss him off but I assume I deserve it. I always deserve my punishments. I stare at him in fear as I follow his fast pace away from the rest of the wolves. They're sniffing and trying to figure out what had just happened to their pack mates. I doubt they'll be at it long but I'm not sure, I'm not an expert at werewolves or anything.

He pulls me into a small area and let's go of me. And then proceeds to pull out something from his pocket and fiddle with a few things before it's up to his ear and he's waiting. I have to think about what he's doing. I hate being so damn isolated about things. When I hear him talking I realize it's a phone. Then I hear him say his name and then I hear the name RED. Now while I'm sure there are plenty of people with those names I am highly doubtful that there are many that are friends like the two I know are.

If he is the same John Myers I know then he will know the Proof. If he doesn't then I was mistaken and I will sneak off. But if this is him then I'm not sure what I'd do. I listen in on the conversation but very little of it makes sense to me so I tune it out and try to listen for the wolves to make sure they aren't sneaking up on us. The city smells are so overwhelming to me right now that I doubt my nose will be any help unless there's blood around. And the only blood I smell is my blood from my numerous injuries from hitting the car with that much force.

Finally John is off the phone and I stare at him and I ask him, "Proof?"

He stares at me like he doesn't know what I'm asking him. So maybe I was wrong but I give him a moment and sure enough a moment later I see his eyes widen and I see him stand up straighter.

He says my name but I just shake my head and once again ask him, "Proof?"

I can't risk this. I need to know that I am safe. I need to know that this John Myers is the same one that let me talk to Red yesterday. I need to know that this John Myers is the same one that Red trusts with our secret. I need to know that this is the one that I can trust.

He nods and rambles out the proof line and then more rambling but he says it. It is him. I relax slightly. I don't have to sneak away from him. I can trust him. He is a friend. I tilt my head back and look to the sky and then I cover my eyes. I fight back tears of relief. I fight back a scream of nothing but the word "Finally" I fight back everything. Now is not the time for anything.

I look back down and I see concern in his eyes and I smile a little. "Well now Red can no longer say he didn't save me." Just as I say that I hear a noise I should have noticed earlier but I my relief had distracted me. The wolves have found us. Our scent is strong. Damn. He grabs my arm again we head back out into the city. I don't know what he's trying but I'm running right next to him, trusting his judgment as a friend. Red trusts him, I trust him.

People scream again as the wolves follow us and I look back and suddenly wish I hadn't. They are right there, barely a few steps behind. Only the fact that they aren't meant to maneuver in this type of environment is keeping them from overtaking us. We take turn after turn trying to them but we can't. It's useless; with us in sight and our smell so strong it's pointless.

Suddenly out of nowhere his phone rang. I jump and stumble but he pulls me up and I quickly recover. He tries to ignore the phone but the person calls again and this time he answers the phone. I don't know why but I want to take the damn thing and throw it at the wolves and show him that phones aren't really good at a time like this. But suddenly I see his face change. What ever he's being told on the phone must be good or at least better news.

"Well help is actually closer than I expected." He's panting between the words. We are both exhausted and panting, him more so than I am. I think my sessions have better prepared me.

I don't even pretend to know what he's talking about so I just shake my head at him. "No talking just running."

I can't afford wasting energy on talking and I doubt he can either so he shuts up. One of the wolves let out a blood curling howl and I shiver and continue to push people out of my way so I can keep moving. I don't know where he's leading me but if I can guess I'd say it's to that big park that I see getting closer.

Why we are going there I have no idea. It looks like it would be a death trap for us. There's no place for us to hide from the wolves. There's everywhere for them to ambush us from. They can surround us there. They can scent us out much easier. I don't know why we are even heading there. There has to be something about this park that is different that I don't know. Is it magical? Is there something about it that werewolves can't enter? I don't know but hell I hope so. Any courage that I've had since I started this run is waning fast. I'm starting to want to go home.

We dash across an extremely busy street I'm shocked I didn't get hit by a car again, but one of the wolves did. I hear it yelp in pain but I know it's not dead. These things are awful to kill. The car is probably totaled though. I don't turn around to check. I'm no longer next to John like I had t be on the street, I'm behind him. I have no clue where we're going so I follow closely. I know I can move faster than him but he is my guide.

When he stops I am shocked. We have been running this entire time and all of a sudden he's just stopped. There is a road right next to us along with a pretty deep pond, it's at least 16 ft deep while its 30 ft wide. Trees are at the back of us so we're going to see the wolves emerge. Are we really going to fight?

Uh ho way! Not me! I don't fight. I'm effin terrified right now so I'm backing up away from John and that has to be the worst mistake I've ever made. I don't notice that one of the wolves, the one that got hit by the car I think, traveled around the park by the road was behind me. John noticed right before I did. He tried to call out but it was too late. The wolf leapt at me and it grabbed me. I struggled and we ended up falling back into the pond.

Now I can't swim it's why I didn't go to deep into the cave pool. I've never been taught, now have I been exposed to anything involving water other than drinking or bathing. The cold shocks my body into motionlessness for a moment but then I feel the claw digging into my skin and I snap out of it. I start to struggle. I'm scared for my life now. I can't swim and I'm fighting against an obviously stronger creature that can swim, oh hell I'm screwed.

I wiggle back and forth, my skin is being literally shredded beneath the claws I can see the blood flowing from my arms and it fills the water. I throw my head back it hits the creature's nose. I am released and I move forward carelessly. I somehow turn my body and see that the werewolf is in a more "were" form now. It looks like it could stand on hind legs and walk like humans and other two leggers do. It must have changed right before it grabbed onto me.

It glares at me and the lunges and I scream and try to back away uselessly. Once again its claws are in my skin. The pain is awful. And suddenly it's not just the pain from being shredded that makes me scream. My lungs are burning, my eyes are burning, my head aches, and my arm has just been snapped. Those strong aggressive arms are around me and squeeze tightly, I can't help but scream what little air I have left out and I feel my ribs crack.

My mind is starting to go fuzzy when I hear a splash. I tilt my head and I see a hulking figure swimming towards me and the werewolf. I can barely make out that it's not another werewolf, but I don't know what it is. My mind is going black fast. But I can tell that whatever it is, is bright red.

The new one pulls the Werewolf off of me and I just hang there, unable to do anything. I see the wolf being hit and sent flying. The new one comes over to me and grabs me. I want to say no, but my mind is so close to blacking out that I'm shocked that I'm even still lucid. This close I can sorta see the face but my vision is still extremely blurry from having no air. It holds me gently and starts to swim up. Within moments I'm no longer in water but I'm being laid on the ground and there are people leaning over me.

I react to none of them as my lungs try to breath but the pain from my ribs laces through me every time I inhale. I cough and that really hurts. Something blue comes close and I whine in fear but I hear John's voice.

"It's ok. That's Blue. He's not going to hurt you. He's going to help heal you. Don't be afraid."

I hear his words but I don't understand half of them but I know his voice. If he's here then I'm safe. Trust him, trust Red.

I cough again but this time water comes up and I have to roll over but who ever helps me roll over rolls me over on my broken arm so I have even more pain course through me. I don't usually cry out in pain but right now everything is just so off, so different that I can't control myself.

I cough again and more water comes out but this time I taste blood too. I hurt. I hurt so much. I feel so raw right now that all I want to do is sleep. So that's what I do.

I lay myself back to the ground and even though I have voices yelling at me I close my eyes and fall asleep. I fall into a black world where there is no pain. A black world where I can just float and heal.

AN: ok so that's Chapter 4 what do you all think? Read and Review please.

Oh and once I get far enough into this I'm going to go back through and do some editing, just grammatical so I'm going to be my own Beta lol.

Ja ne

Kireania


	5. Meeting You

Hindsight

Kireania

AN: Nothing much in this chapter. Just that Krys and HB finally meet WOOT!! LOL So once again I'm working on my other fics so this might start slowing down once those start going but I'm not sure I'm really stuck on this one right now. If you see any major mistakes please let me know. I'm usually not too awake when I'm editing these.

Warning: Nothing in here just random mentions of words.

Chapter Five

Meeting You

* * *

When I told her to run away from her family and come to me or hell just find somewhere safe I didn't realize something like this could happen. I didn't even think that her family was that fond of her. Obviously the abuse was more than just abuse, it was a teaching tool. A way to teach her where her place was and that is at the very bottom of that family.

Every injury that she has is my fault. Every scratch that scars over is my doing. I might as well have been the one to put them there. I told her to run. I told her that she would be safer if she just left and now where is she, injured and in a coma in the BPRD intensive ward. Very few that go in here, besides me, ever come out unscathed or even alive.

I'm watching over her, of course. I won't let her out of my sight until she is about to wake up then John can take over. With how she reacted Blue out at central I doubt she would want to be anywhere near me, so I'm not even create a situation that will cause her any fear. I want her to know who I am so bad but obviously it's not going to happen. She'll probably just lump me in as a monster right in with the wolves that were chasing her.

I glance at her as she just lays there in the white hospital cot. If it wasn't for the monitors I would swear she was dead. She hasn't moved once since she passed out in Central. It's been three days and I haven't moved from my post beside her bed for more than a moment or two since she was put here. I can't leave her side now that she is finally here, no matter how exhausted I am.

I smile a bit as I see her blonde hair. Well my imagination was dead on with that little tidbit about her. Her skin actually isn't as pale as I thought it would be but she is pale and tiny. Compared to Liz she's smaller, not shorter but smaller. I know I really shouldn't be looking right now but hey I'm a guy but I'm pretty sure given some proper meals her chest would be bigger than Liz's if they aren't already. I shake my thoughts away and focus on her relaxed face.

Damn but if she isn't gorgeous. My mind couldn't come up with an image this perfect if it had had details to actually work off of. I want to touch her, just push her hair out of her face or even just lightly touch her cheek but I can't. With the way she reacted to Blue when he went to help her in Central Park after I pulled her out of the water I doubt she would be too pleased to find out that a monster had been watching her, much less touching her.

I didn't really see everything but I saw enough to know that she only reacted when Blue came up to her. John was next to her and she didn't cry out in fear, but when Blue came to help she whined and tried to move away. I couldn't stay to watch, I had to kill the rest of the wolves but that was enough for me. Blue doesn't look as threatening as I do. I have more muscle mass and I just seem more overwhelming and people say that. But this is probably the one time where I almost wish I wasn't so overwhelming.

I'm too caught up in just staring at Krys to notice Abe walk in. But at least he gets my attention right away; at least I'm hoping it was right away. I ignore him right away knowing what he's going to say for once. He wants me to go get some rest in my room. He wants me to go eat something decent. He wants me to leave. I'm not sure if he understands who she is to me or not but I've tried to explain that I just can't leave but he still tries.

"She's not going anywhere, Red."

I ignore him.

"You need to give your body the rest it needs, other wise when you need it your body will fail you."

Again I ignore him.

"What if you need to protect her and you can't because you are too tired?"

That got my attention. My eyes leave her face and I look at my friend intensely. "That won't happen."

"It could. Your body could fail to respond fast enough due to lack of rest and food. All I'm asking is that you go take a short nap and get a small meal. I'll have Agent Myers in here; watching her in your stead if that will calm you?"

I have to look back at Krys' sleeping form as I think hard. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her just because I was too tired or too hungry, but what if something happens while I'm asleep. It's harder than anything to wake me up and then to get me to a point that I'm actually awake that's a feat that takes a while. Once again Abe shows off either how well he knows me or how easily he can read my mind.

"I can bring you into full consciousness easily, if anything should happen. I doubt anything will though."

I sigh and give in to Abe's wishes but only for Krys' sake. I need to be able to protect her and I can only do that when I'm not sleeping on the job. I look at Abe and nod heavily before standing up.

"Get Scout and get him to watch her until I come back. I want to be up in three hours. No later, good?"

It's obviously less than what he wants but he takes it. He knows he at least got something from this. He steps to the side of the door and I hover a bit over her bed and look at her for another moment, what if she's not here when I get back? What if she wakes up and runs? Blue said he'd wake me but it's obvious from earlier that this girl can run. I shake my head and turn and walk out the door, Blue follows me so that he can go tell John of his new post. She hasn't woken up in three days what's the chance she'll wake up in the next three hours?

* * *

I can hear voices at different times fluttering about. I never really catch their conversation but I can hear them. Mostly I just feel his presence. I don't know how I know it's him but I just do. I can just tell that the one that is beside me is Red. I feel safe and that's a feeling I've never felt before. He never moves away from me for more than a few moments but he is never really close to me either. It's almost like he's scared of me, or of something else.

Unless the other voices are there he rarely talks so I don't really know what he sounds like but that's ok at least he's here with me and if he's been here this long I doubt he'll leave. I wish he would come closer but he doesn't so I take the comfort that I can get and I heal myself. This is the first time I've ever been allowed to heal for this length of time. I usually have to be awake and moving within hours after passing out. My wounds never heal fully, I'm always pushing the last of the healing off because by that time it's off to the next session and I have bigger injuries to worry about.

I pick up those voices again. It feels different this time. I don't understand why this feels different until I feel him moving away. I want to cry out and my mind does but no one can hear that. I'm too far deep into my sleep to make any noise, move or do anything that can show my distress. My body remains motionless.

I'm completely alone. There is no one near me and even if there was I'm pretty sure that would scare me beyond belief anyway. I don't want anyone but him next to me. I need to be safe and Red is the only one that makes me feel safe. That might sound illogical but that's what I feel with his presence near me. I still need to heal but without Red near me I don't think I can. I have to find out where he went I have to go be near him.

I don't know how long it takes me to wake myself up, my internal clock has long since been screwed up, but it feels like it takes forever. I have to force feeling back into my toes, it's really hard to wiggle them when you can't feel them, but eventually I do. I guess I'm having trouble feeling my limbs because of how long I've been asleep but I'm not sure, it's never happened before.

Eventually I have feeling back everywhere. It feels weird not being in my room. I can easily see that there is light in the room, even though my eyes are still closed but I'm used to being in pitch black. The bed is much more comfortable than my cot back home, and there is a strange beeping sound off to my left.

I peek my eyes open and instantly have to shut them, the lights are extremely bright and though I can adjust pretty quickly, I'm not joking when I say I'm used to waking up in pitch black. I try to open my mismatched eyes again and this time at least I can keep them open in a squint. I pull my left arm up to shield my eyes and give a little whimper.

My arm more than any other part of my body right now, hurts. I couldn't tell while I had been struggling with that Werewolf but it must have broken it more than once, hell it feels like I just slammed my whole arm in a door multiple times. I turn my head and try to find where that annoying beeping noise is coming from and I see and strange thing. It's a box with a shiny front that has a constantly moving line. Well now if that isn't just the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

I have to sit up and I barely notice that my eyes have fully adjusted as I stare at the beeping thing. Inching my way out of the white bed my feet touch the cold floor but that's not new so I easily ignore it and I just watch the line. I see some words on the side and I tilt my head as I read them. Heart rate? That line is a heart rate? I look at the line again and I watch it…I can't help but wonder if every time the line and beep go off if that is supposed to mean that the heart beats. That could make some sense, but whose heart is it measuring?

It sure isn't mine.

My heart is no where near that fast, especially when I'm asleep. When I'm asleep I can be thought to be dead. My heart is really slow and my breathing is almost nonexistent. Hell even when I'm awake my heart doesn't beat that fast, hasn't in a long time, that day had to have been the one time I've ever seen my mother seem even slightly concerned. She was more worried that her little test subject was dead but still she was concerned about me.

Syan had almost declared me dead, he actually went to medical school, but after he listened for a while he realized what the latest additive to my blood had done. My heart rate and breath rate had just dropped, and yet they couldn't find anything else that was affected. My mother had tested me for a long time after that watching for any other side affect that I could just randomly show but none developed.

This heart rate though was not mine, so I'm confused. Why is this thing here when it's not showing my heart rate? I shake my head and just decide to ignore it. I look around the room and spot the open doorway. That must be where Red left through. I head to that door and peak out. I'm not sure where I am but I'm going to be careful, I don't need any more monsters after me, nor do I need Red getting mad at me. I don't see anyone passing in the hall so I slip out and try to melt into the wall. There are many hallways and many doors. Different doors hold people, some hold creatures, I've never seen before but I don't stick around to find out about them. I just want Red.

I have no idea where I'm going but every time I hear someone coming my way I duck down a different hallway and now I know I can't even find my way back to that room I was originally in. I've been wandering around for a while now and I feel like crying, I'm tired and my arm is starting to throb in pain. Perhaps it would have been better to just stay asleep and risk not being safe, it's not like I've been safe for most of my life anyway.

A soft cry gets my attention by my feet. I jump and look down ready to cry out that I'm sorry to whatever has found me. What I find is a small creature with diamond like eyes that stare at me with a look of understanding and affection. I recognize this animal instantly, this is a cat and if I'm right this is one of Red's cats. I smile and crouch down to it. I can't tell you how I know but somehow I can tell that this is a female without looking, perhaps it's because out her distended belly. She's heavily pregnant and she's really sweet. I wonder if she was looking for me. I reach out my left hand without thinking and as soon as her head gently knocks against it in greeting I'm biting back a moan of pain.

I'm left handed so I do everything with my left hand without thinking, but I really have to remember that that arm REALLY HURTS!! I pull my hand back and cushion it against my chest but I put my right hand out and scratch the cat's head and smile when I hear the vibrating sound that Red has told me is the cat sound called purring. My knees start to hurt from crouching down so I lower myself further and I place my knees on the cold floor but I ignore the cold. I'm just focused on the cat right now.

"Hey pretty. Were you looking for me? You wouldn't happen to know someplace safe around here would you?" My voice is barely a whisper as I plead with her, hoping that she knows someplace where I can relax. Or maybe she can even take me to Red. I pull her to me and pick her up a little and put her head under my chin and her purring gets that much louder. We stay like that for a moment but then she must decide its time to go for she moves out of my arms and walks down a hall that I have just dodged out of.

She moves to the middle of the hall and looks back at me. I swallow hard but I nod at her and understand her message. I'm to follow her. I must be far away because she seems to be in a hurry. She leads me through hallway after hallway, and though I hide whenever I hear someone coming she waits for me to come out of hiding before she moves on. With her guiding me we easily get to a more lived in section of where ever we are and I feel like hiding more and more but she yowls at me to continue on and I trust her.

I look up from her and I see up ahead that there is a large silver door like thing up ahead. I've never seen any door like this one. It has bars on it and it looks huge and heavy. I look down at the pregnant cat and raise my eyebrow at her, is this for real? She rubs her body against the door and I know that her home is on the other side of the door so I step up to it and look at it for a moment.

I sigh harshly, I can't figure out how to open this damn thing. The cat meows and I look down at her and my eyes catch hers. My breath catches as suddenly I'm in her mind as she's watching many different people opening the door from the outside. We watch and we learn as those people open the door and then just as she is about to enter the room of her owner I'm back in my own mind. I crouch down and scratch her head in thanks, with my right arm, and go back to the door and open it the way I saw in her memories. No wonder Red loves cats they are very helpful, they share their memories when you're stuck and they come find you when you're lost, maybe I can have a cat of my own.

The door is actually pretty heavy and I open it enough to get my small body through and I mean to close it all the way but I get distracted by the room I enter so I accidentally leave the door cracked open. This room is huge and is actually kinda dim. It's not too bright in the lights so my eyes feel relaxed, unlike out in those halls, and the room is so huge. I'm gaping in shock at the sheer size at this being someone's bedroom. I hear a cry at my feet and I look down. The pregnant cat is greeting a male cat very enthusiastically. That must be her mate. They look like they love each other very much. He licks her face and her paws with such affection in his bright green eyes I almost melt and wish I was the female cat.

I smile as they walk off, she must have a little corner set up so she can have her kittens, and he must guard her. My attention goes back to the rest of the room even as more cats come up to greet me. I soon am carrying one in my good arm and it is purring loudly. I really am loving these cats. This room feels safe, it has his feel to it and it's just like he described. Filled with cats and covered in clothes. I'm actually still in the doorway, not having moved much, my eyes having done most of the moving, but now my feet move. I see a large piece in the middle of the room, his bed perhaps, though why would he need a bed that big?

I move slowly through the room, my eyes taking in everything. I want to learn everything, but I know I'm going to have to go back to sleep soon, I'm starting to get really tired. I get close enough to see over the raised edge of what I think is the bed and I look in and I almost gasp. My left hand comes up to my mouth automatically and even though pain still shoots through me I'm taken by the sight that greets my eyes.

I'm not sure what he is, but I can tell that he's not human. He's bright red and he's huge. I thought Syan and Zenir were tall; they're both about 6 footish. He's sleeping without a shirt on so I can see some circular designs engraved into his skin. I force my eyes to travel up his body and I look at his face. He has serious looking face but it's relaxed now, so he looks pretty close to my age, he said he was only in his 20s. On his forehead I see what looks to be stubs…I wonder what's supposed to be there. I wonder if he keeps them down or if they're like that on they're own. I'm seriously in shock but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

What I do know is that this shirt that I'm wearing, or whatever it is, is really uncomfortable and itchy and I can't stand it anymore. Biting my lip I slip away from the sleeping form and ease over to where I think I see a clothing dresser. I hope he doesn't mind me borrowing a shirt, but I'd rather not go around naked. I smile when I find the shirts on the first try. I take one out feeling a little bad but more relieved as I quickly strip and then toss the huge piece of clothe on. The itching stops immediately. My left arm is throbbing again; I've been moving it too much again. I whine a little but bite it back almost instantly; I don't want to wake up Red.

I see a computer not too far away and I think about checking it to double check and see if I'm right but I shake my head. I don't need to check. I know this is my Red. I walk back over to the bed and this time I'm on his side so I'm closer to him and I can see him better. I guess I'm a little upset he didn't tell me he wasn't human but at the same time I didn't tell him that I can no longer be considered human either. Hell we didn't really discuss what we looked like, it was some kind of unspoken rule or perhaps we were both just scared to give away our secrets.

Before I can stop myself my hand is reaching out to him, reaching out to touch. His arm first, I can feel the muscles right below his thick skin. They contract and release slightly under my touch and that movement guides my hand upwards to his shoulder. Again the muscle there is impressive. I can easily see him breaking me in two if I piss him off with such strength but I can't see that ever happening, that doesn't mean I'm not going to be careful.

My soft touch glides over his chest where I find more muscles and up his neck to his face. He told me he had a bad ass bad guy look. I guess he meant that many find him intimidating from his presence. I can see that but I don't know if I can get that vibe from him. Maybe when he's awake he gives it off better. I run the back of fingers along the side of his face, tracing his cheek bone. I'm leaning in closer now, my mismatched eyes don't want to miss any detail, I might have not been expecting him to be like this when I first entered but I'm not unhappy. I'm pretty sure if he had been human I would have a much harder time accepting him than I do since he's not.

My eyes catch a glimpse of those stubs and my curiosity gets a hold me. I am really pushing my luck here. He could wake up at any moment, he might yell at me, he might throw me out, he might send me back home, he just might smile at me and say that it's ok; he just might not wake up. I've known him for three years and that familiarity gives me the courage to brush my finger tips along those stubs. They're rough, yet the sides are smooth.

I feel where his skin meets them and I'm so curious as to what they are I don't even realize that I have woken him up until his left hand closes over my left hand gently. My head snaps down and I find myself looking down into sleepy but alert bright gold eyes. I don't know what to say, I can't even move. I can feel my face turning red as I realize that I'm practically hovering over him on my good arm just touching him. My curiosity is going to kill me one day.

I watch as he blinks at me. I'm not sure what he's thinking but I'm pretty sure I'm in trouble, I'm always in trouble. I close my eyes and turn my face away, scared beyond belief at getting yelled at. I don't want him mad at me but I just know he's going to be once he realizes that I snuck in and was wandering and snooping. I am trying to hold back my whine of pain but my fear combined with my pain works against me and it gets out. I feel his eyes on me but I still can't look back at him, I don't want to see the anger…

* * *

I had just been getting into the throes of a really bad dream when the first light touches came. I had known I was in a nightmare and I had just figured I had pulled myself out, like I do every now and then, but then those touches became more frequent and they became more solid. Those very touches are what drew me to consciousness to find the most beautiful sight I've ever seen hovering above me, studying my horns.

I have to suppress a shiver at those light touches, my horn stubs are really sensitive and her fingers are caressing them in just the right way that makes my lower body react. I have to get her to stop the wonderful touches before I do something that we both regret. I reach up with my flesh hand and grab the hand that was touching me as gently as I can manage. I can see that I have managed to shock her.

Our eyes meet and for the first time I see her eyes. Wow her eyes are amazing. She has one red eye and one violet eye, but they are both gorgeous and they are both so expressive. I see her fear and I almost think that she's scared of me but I look again and right before she looks away I swear I see that it's not me she's scared of, but of my reaction to her.

I still have her hand in mine and I don't want to let it go but when I hear her whine in pain, I instantly let go. My mind goes back to what I remember Abe telling me about her healing process. She'll heal from the inside out. Her internal and much more dangerous and life threatening injuries will be healed fully before any of the out ones will be. It's probably why she still looks like she's been through hell and back. I can see bruises lining her cheeks, and her left arm, the one I had just been holding the hand of, is swollen and painful looking, and her right shoulder which I can see cause the shirt she's wearing is falling off that side is bruised as well. Those must be injuries that haven't been healed yet...

Wait a second that's not the outfit she was wearing in the intensive ward. I stare at the shirt and it only takes a moment for me to recognize the material, hell it shouldn't have taken me this long to notice it. She's wearing one of my shirts! I sit up and watch as she scrambles backwards off the bed only to almost fall over. I have to move quickly and catch her so she doesn't hurt herself even more. She's shivering when as I hold her, maybe I was wrong, maybe she is scared of me.

I put her on the bed in a sitting position and I'm sitting as well. I'm trying to not think about her just sitting there in nothing but my shirt and her shivering in what I think is fear is helping but still she looks so gorgeous and my body is still reacting. I don't know how she found me or how she even got here without anyone noticing but she's here now and that's all that matters.

The silence must have gotten to her because she's suddenly babbling her head off and it takes me a second to realize that she's apologizing. For what I don't know but I listen closer and I hear that she's apologizing for everything. My eyes narrow and I have to squish the urge to go and throttle her family at this very moment.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak in here. I just wanted to know where you went. I mean I was asleep and you were next to me and then you left and I just wanted to know. I'm sorry that I was curious. Please don't be mad. I'm sorry I borrowed a shirt. The outfit I had was really itchy and it was starting to really bother me. I'm really sorry. Please…"

I hush her stammering by putting my hand underneath her chin and lifting her face up to meet my gaze. Of course she's stubbornly not meeting my eyes with hers.

"Krys look at me."

Instantly her mismatched eyes are on mine. In all my imaginings I never imagined that this would be how we would meet and how we would have our first real conversation. I thought she knew me better. I know she does.

"Red, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me…" Her eyes are really upset and I can tell that she's really hoping I'm not mad. I don't see anything to be mad at but I guess she does. Again I have to squish the urge to go kill her family right now.

"Hey it's me you're talking too. Why would I be mad? You've done nothing wrong Krys, you can stop apologizing."

She looks baffled. I just smile at her and suddenly most of the fear in her eyes disappears as if it was on a puff of smoke. She closes her eyes and just as she does a tear slips from the corner of her right eye but I don't question it because I see the most breath taking smile on her face. It is a small smile but it was a smile that said she felt relief that went through her entire being.

She leans into my hand and her eyes open to stare into mine, the deep rooted fear that I saw before not completely gone but I fear that it will be a long time before that will even happen but most of it has been washed away. A new look enters her eyes one that I have seen in John many times, especially when he first joined. Curiosity. She was curious about me, well I am about her as well but I doubt she's ever seen anyone that looks even remotely like me so I hold myself in check.

I laugh lightly at the fact that I can see the question in her eyes and I can also see the struggle that she is having at trying to find the words to ask her question. She looks at me, trying to figure out why I just laughed.

"Just ask me Krys. I'll answer whatever." I try to reassure her. I know I'm being more open than I usually am but I mean how else am I supposed to be with Krys. I've known and relied on her for three years now, yea there are others I've known longer, but none that I trust more than her, well except for maybe Blue and father and John and Liz (but she's a special case).

She hesitates for another moment or two before she decides to just go for it. "So ummm what exactly are you?"

I smirk and laugh again. That is exactly what I was waiting for. I think about feigning hurt and saying that I'm hurt that she doesn't think I'm human when it's obvious that I am but I reign my bad joke back and answer her honestly. I reposition myself on my bed and reach for one of my cigars. I light it up with a match and think about that for a second trying to find the perfect way to explain to her what I am. Funnily enough she's almost distracted from her initial question by the cigar. She crawls up the bed that curious look on her face and she takes the cigar from my hand as I just stare at her.

I have to breathe through my nose for a few moments. Damn crawling should be on a list of things she is not allowed to do to me just yet. My lower half was just calming down but her unintentional show of crawling up my damn bed towards me just woke it back up again, DAMN. I take the cigar back from her right before she almost burns her finger from touching the lighted part. I can already tell that I'm going to be in teaching hell for a while…

"I'm a demon." Her eyes focus back on my face and those wide eyes cause me to lose my thought for a moment. I am so screwed if this is how I get every time she looks at me, but I'll be damned if I don't like it.

"A demon?" I nod at her question but I see that demon is not a word that means anything to her.

"It's hard to explain." Damn I suck at explaining shit. I see that she's confused. "I am actually really bad at explaining things." She smirks at that. She knows I'm bad at explaining things; we've been through me trying to explain many things to her. I've tried to explain masturbating, cats, sex, dogs, oral, cars, positions, etc. Explaining masturbating is actually how we got to talking.

We were on a really stupid chat site, I don't even remember where. I made the comment to someone and it was along the lines of "getting my rocks off" or something. Well she then messages me and actually asks me what I mean by that. I sarcastically ask if she's like eight years old but she says she's fourteen and that she just doesn't understand. So I tried to explain cause I was curious. It takes a while but eventually I gave up on my definitions and I got the definition and sent it to her.

She took such a long time to reply that I thought she'd been getting my goat but then she finally replied and she apologized for wasting time and that she had just never heard of the term masturbation before. Again I was sarcastic and responded with the comment "What are kept locked away in your room away from everyone all day or something."

At the time I didn't realize how close I had gotten. Nor did I realize that the fact that I had gotten that close was the only reason she kept talking to me at first. I'm lucky she did, I think I would be lost if she hadn't…ok that just sounded really corny.

"I know you're bad at explaining things, I've had to sit through many of your explanations, remember?" She's teasing me now and I can tell that she's relaxing because she is teasing. I smirk at her and just shake my head before I pull the cigar out of my mouth for a moment once again her eyes are on the cigar as if she scrutinizing it.

"It's a cigar." I tell her. She smiles shyly. I guess she wasn't too sure what to make of this as well.

She takes it from my hand again and I just stare at her waiting for her to say something. Her face has become serious like she's remembering something she's not sure she wants to. She just stares at it this time; she doesn't turn it over she just looks at it. I watch as it burns slowly but I don't complain.

"Zenir, he smokes." I instantly tense up and all thoughts of desire are immediately gone. I hadn't expected her to bring up her family or that guy. "Not these. He smokes cigarettes. Every now and then as a privilege if I've been good, I was allowed to ask a question. So I asked him why he sometimes smelled different. He showed me his cigarettes and told me about them. Said only special people could have them. His cigarettes didn't smell that great too me so I never knew why people wanted any. He also told me that there were different ones that were bigger and they had a different name but they smelled similar. I guess these were what he was talking about."

She looked back up at me and gave me a small smile and handed me back the cigar. I almost put it out but she says something that stops me. "Those they smell sweeter almost. Much better than what Zenir smokes. Why are they different?"

I bring the thick cigar back to my lips and breathe in as I think about what to tell her. "Cigars are actually not as bad as cigarettes are for people. I know there's less tar and toxins in them than cigarettes so that could be why. It could be that cigars use fresher ingredients. I do know though that Cuban Cigars are the best.(1)"

She's listening and she seems to understand what I'm saying and when I say the last part she laughs cause she knows that it's meant to be funny but it's once again obvious that she doesn't quite get the whole picture. I leave it though and I don't try to explain to her that Cuban cigars come from an Island called Cuba and that they are expensive blah blah blah blah. Yea I really suck at explaining mainly cause I hate explaining.

She's leaning against my shoulder and I smile down at her I'm shocked that she feels comfortable enough to lay against me but I don't argue against it. I'm going to savor what I can. I glance at a clock near by. We must have been talking for about thirty minutes by now not to mention that I don't know how long she was wandering around the BPRD or my room and she looks like she's exhausted. I'm still pretty tired as well and with her here I think I can fall asleep quickly.

I motion for her to sit up and she does but I can see that she is already half asleep. How cute. I position her body so that her head is on the pillows comfortably and I give her enough space so that she can rearrange herself to however she sleeps normally. I give myself the edge of the bed, though I usually take near the middle, just to give her some privacy and I lay on my side so I can face her. I'm probably gonna end up on my stomach by the time I wake up but hey that's just how I am, I hope she doesn't sleep lightly.

(some time later)

I'm guessing we both fell asleep within moments of rearranging on the bed because the next thing I know I'm being awoken by someone prodding into my head. I grumble at them and try to turn my head away but that doesn't stop the annoying prodding and now with that prodding my name is being called.

"Red wake up, we have to talk."

I grumble evilly and glare up at the blue eyes of Abe. It takes my mind a moment to figure out why he would even be in my room. He's rarely in here. Oh yea that's right, he said he would wake me up in three hours. I look up at my clock and frown. It hasn't even been two hours yet so why was he…

Oh yea, Krys.

Groaning I sit up and turn to look at the curled up body in my bed. She was still asleep thankfully but I don't know how long she'd stay that way. Looking a little closer I noticed that she looked a tad better but not much, we must not have been asleep long, no wonder I don't want to get up. Standing up I grunt at Abe and raise my eyebrows at him.

"How did she get here?"

He's obviously pretty upset if he's being this blunt. He's usually blunt but not like this. I shrug at him. I don't know how she got here and I tell him that.

"I dunno. I woke up and she was leaning over me. I don't know how she got here." I follow Blue outside of the vault door. I don't want our voices waking her up if we just got to sleep. I notice that there are a few agents waiting around. I blink at them and Abe speaks to them and they nod and run off talking into their walkie talkies.

"What's going on?" I have to ask. I wasn't notified that something was wrong and I'm always told.

"When John went to go take up his position no more than fifteen to twenty minutes after we talked to him she was gone. We've been searching for her ever since. There was no sign of struggle and I could tell that no other had been in the room so we safely assumed that she had awakened and had panicked. When we tried to figure out where she was through the security cameras though it appears she was not on any of them but one and on that one she appears to not disappear but melt away.

I have no clue how she does this but we have search parties in the city, on surrounding BPRD property and within the very building. John is actually in the city but they are now being recalled now that we have found her. I was actually just coming to get you to wake you up to gain your assistance and perhaps your insight as to where she might go."

I don't know if I'm right in my anger but I don't really care but I'm angry. "You should have come to me immediately. I told you if anything went wrong with her to come get me, not let me sleep!"

"You needed sleep and it was expected that she would panic when she awoke. I saw no need to get you immediately."

"But Scout was supposed to be there with her to make sure she didn't run away. I only agreed to get some sleep because you told me nothing would happen. You call this almost losing her NOTHING?!"

Blue doesn't flinch from my anger, well used to my tantrums, but Krys is not used to them and even though we tried to not wake her she is right by the door in nothing but my shirt, awake and she has that scared look in her eyes again, whining in fear. My anger drains from me instantly and I cuss at myself.

I can tell that Abe is watching us intently, I know I'm acting similar to how I had with Liz but this time it's different. I go to her and I touch her face gently and she looks up at me, she's biting her lip and I barely stop myself from kissing her.

"Hey" I speak softly trying to calm her down. "What you doing up?"

She glances at Blue and steps closer to me as if she needs my protection from Blue, I almost laugh at that thought but I don't and wait for her to speak. "You left."

Her voice was soft but the meaning behind her words spoke volumes. She had been dead serious when she said she felt me leave before, while she had been rambling off apologies and excuses. Damn she can feel me leave? That's kinda unusual, but everything about this, me BPRD in general is unusual. I smile down at her and try not to chuckle as she is still staring at Blue from around me while using me as a shield. So she is scared of Blue, cute.

I shake my head and get her attention and her eyes back up on me. "I'll be back in, in just a minute. Turns out everyone was looking for you and was worried that you had left me without saying anything. Blue here was just coming to ask for me to come help look for you but we have everything worked out now. You can go back to sleep and I'll be right back in, k?"

She stares at me for a few moments before she nods and then she gives Blue another wary glance before darting back into the room. Unfortunately for me, the quick movement made my shirt hike up on her small body revealing a little tidbit of information I had logically known but could deny until now. She has absolutely nothing on underneath my shirt.

My body tightens as I am once again fighting against my own body's responses. I hear a soft chuckle from Abe. I glare at him as he just has to comment before leaving.

"Should I get Agent Myers to pick her up some clothing while he's down in the city?"

I only grunt in response to his comment but he's already on his way down the hall so that he can get a hold of Scout and get Krys some clothes that actually cover her. Because no matter how enticing she is to me in my shirts I don't want anyone else to see her in such little clothing.

I walk back into my room closing the door to my room tightly before I glance at the bed. I see her sitting up in the bed obviously waiting for me. My lower half is screaming now, but my mind and my heart are both fighting against it. Krys means much more to me than just a roll in the hay. I'm not going to hurt or scare her like that. I get my body under tight control and walk over to my bed and smile at her.

Her smile makes the hard fight worth it. She's already under the blanket and when I slip back into the same position that I had been in before I find she is actually more awake this time to argue.

"You have no room."

I shake my head at her. "I'm fine." But my attempts to pacify her are useless. She actually not only wants me in the middle she wants to be close. I give in to her almost immediately. I can't deny her anything so when she tilts her head and pouts slightly I scoot over to her and then her pout turns to a smile that will make all of my future hundred or so cold showers worth it. She burrows against my chest, her left arm cradled between her chest and mine while her right is slung over me.

In this position my stone hand is actually underneath her and surprisingly she doesn't even give it a second glance. She's not scared of it nor does it bother her I'm amazed, even Liz was cautious with my stone hand. Finally after arguing with myself for about five minutes I concede with what's going one and I too fall asleep. Hopefully Abe won't see fit to disturb us for the next long while.

An: Ok so the ending feels a little shaky to me. Please review and tell me what you think.

(1) this is all my opinion. I prefer the smell of Cigars over cigarettes and I have no clue why especially since I've only smoked cigarettes before...(and I quit). FYI so if anything I said about cigars is worng don't kill me I'm saying right now I'm making that up.


	6. The Talk

Hindsight

Kireania

**Warning**: Sexual content in this chapter. It's not to major but there is mention of porn and some description going on. Later chapters will be much more detailed and warnings will be given in advanced. Hmm there is some partial nudity here but besides that nothing really.

**AN:** This chapter is a filler chapter really and my plot will pick back up next chapter. Sorry but the idea came to me when I heard a little song and my friend and I were just joking around. So I wrote this chapter for both of us.

I'm sorry this one took so long to post but it is a lot longer than my other chapters. The feel to it is a bit different though. Tell me what you think. R&R.

Chapter Six: The Talk

* * *

I've never slept this well in my entire life. I'm warm, I'm comfortable, and to top it all off I feel even safer than before. I really don't even want to wake up right now but my mind has a different idea, besides I do have to go bathroom pretty bad anyways.

I open my eyes and smile when I notice that the room is relatively dark. It's still pretty bright for me but nowhere near as bad as that other room. That had been awful. Red's room is set up so that all the main lights are off and he just has some background lights on so that he can move about, probably without killing himself. I frown lightly, If I remember correctly, they were all on when we fell asleep. He must have turned them off later, after I dropped off again.

Speaking of Red, I turn my eyes away from the ceiling and look at him. Well at his chest really. The way I'm situated my face is sort of burrowed right where his neck meets his chest and head was cushioned right there. I have to tilt my head my to see his face and when I do I notice that he is still sound asleep. None of the shock from seeing him for the first time is left, I feel like I've known him for my entire life and it's completely natural for me to be here. If I stay here long enough I'm pretty sure I could forget about everything that has ever happened.

I know I'm smiling at him while he's obviously out cold but that's ok he makes me smile all the time when he's awake anyway. I wiggle my arm out from where I had settled it between us so it wouldn't jar if we moved while asleep and then I run my fingers over his face much like I had been doing when I first saw him. This time though I have much more reverence for him, and much less fear of him being mad at me for doing this. I actually think he was kind worried about my reaction to him, I'm not sure why but he seemed really cautious. I'll have to ask him later.

I don't want to wake him up but I can't seem to help needing to run my fingers over his face making sure that he's actually there. That I'm actually here. I trace his features lightly a few times and only stop when I notice that his breathing has increased slightly. I shouldn't wake him up; he needs to sleep as long as possible. The urge to go bathroom hits me again and gently I squirm out of his arms. I roll off the other side of the bed and silently land on my feet, cats scattering around me. I smile at them and they instantly come back up to rub my legs.

I stand up and make sure that my departure hasn't woken him up. He is still asleep thankfully. Once while on the internet there was a pop up and it was about a little person that was really sneaky and it had done a quick roll right before a little voice bubble popped up. I don't know what it meant but I feel similar to it so chuckling to myself I whisper, "I am ninja."

Now I have to ask Red what the hell a ninja is later. I should probably start a list for all these questions. Shaking my head I head towards a door that I hadn't checked out earlier, I'm hoping that that is the bathroom. I really have to go to the bathroom now but I see something that instantly distracts me from my goal.

Red's computer. I change directions and am soon in front of the monitor. I touch the keyboard and smirk when the screen just comes right up. My curiosity explodes when I see the enormous amount of programs he has on his desktops. I want to go through them all but my fear of making him angry hold me back. I'm nosy and curious but I'm not stupid…well I hope I'm not anyway. A specific program that I recognize catches my eye.

Windows Media Player© I click it open and my mismatched eyes widen at all the songs that he has. I don't know any of them. The only reason I know this program is because I sent him my song on this program. On the side I see some lists with names, perhaps these are his playlists. There's one called "DarkSummons".

I click on my screen name's list and I watch as the songs that are in the list load up. The very first one in the list is my song and I notice how many times it has been listened to. There is no other song in this list with this number…it's so high. He really must like my song. I turn the sound down to pretty low and turn on the music. My head lolls from side to side as I listen to my song, I can't believe that my voice actually sounds like that.

Standing up straight I leave his computer and go back to heading towards the bathroom. He seems to like music so I'm hoping he doesn't mind that I turned it on. I'll be out shortly anyway so I can turn it off before he wakes…

HOLY SHIT HIS BATHROOM IS HUGE!! Ok so I've just walked through the door that I didn't check out earlier and indeed it is the bathroom. I see a toilet but I also see a tub, maybe about one person smaller than the pool in my houses basement and then there's a shower that can hold at least ten people easily. I'm gaping at how huge this room is. I mean I know he's not as small as a human but does he really take up that much space? I fidget with his shirt that I'm still wearing as I look around. I've never been in a bathroom so huge but I actually don't feel dwarfed. It feels like him in here, it smells like him too.

I take care of having to go and I'm washing my hands thoroughly in his sinks when I see the shower again in the mirror. I haven't had a shower in months. Showers are treats that I have to somehow earn and if I don't earn them I have to take barely luke warm bathes. I'm sorely tempted to take a quick shower just to clean myself up and be a bit more presentable. I mean I was unconscious for a while and then I went back to sleep after walking around a building I have no clue how clean it is. I feel pretty dirty, I must smell awful too.

Turning off the sink I tiptoe over to the shower and look at it. Now how the hell do I get to it? My old shower just had a curtain you pulled back. Perhaps it's the same idea just with a door. I reach out and gently try to slide the opaque door. It slides easily enough. Smiling brightly I peek my head in and look at the knobs that are scattered around the huge shower.

I can't resist the call of this shower. I strip off the shirt and throw it to the floor before stepping inside and sliding the door shut. I don't want to make a mess with the water accidentally spilling out. I turn one of the knobs all the way to the left expecting cold water to hit me just like the water at home does but it doesn't. I'm hit with scolding hot water and I yelp and jump back right before slipping and falling onto my butt. I whimper slightly and squirm away from the extremely hot stream of water as I try to figure out what had just happened.

At home my shower takes at least ten minutes to get some heat to it so I just automatically turn it all the way up and when I do feel it warming up I turn it back down so they don't yell at me. I guess here they get hot water right away. Wincing just a bit, I stand up and paste myself to the wall and crawl over to the knob that is on. Careful not to touch the water I turn the knob back about halfway and wait. I can almost instantly feel the temperature change. Now it feels a little chilled but I can step under it without hurting myself.

I fiddle with the dial and finally I get the perfect heat, and since my family is not here to scream and punish me I forget that there might be consequences for using the hot water. I don't need the others on but I turn them on anyway and I almost whine in relief at the sensations. This feels amazing. Not only is all the water being sprayed on me a perfect temperature, the pounding sensation that is hitting my body just about everywhere is making my skin tingle. I hum loudly in appreciation.

I forget everything. I don't know how long I'm in there, just twisting my body from side to side, sighing in pleasure. Everything is gone from my mind. My family no longer exists, my fears are no longer valid, and I am in paradise.

I'm pulled out of my daze when a cold breeze breaks over my skin sending goosebumps rushing to the surface and causing me to shiver. Opening my eyes I try to look through the door but it's a little foggy. It's clear enough that I can see that the door is still shut and that no one else is in here but I can't make out anything else. Shrugging I pass it off, perhaps there's a crack somewhere that leads to outside or there might be a window that I missed. But that breeze did bring me back. I can't stay in here using up the water no matter how wonderful it feels.

Slightly upset, I look around and try to find a razor and some soap and shampoo. I find the shampoo and soap easily enough; a quick sniff and I know they belong to Red. I'll be sure to use just a little. I actually have to go out into the cold bathroom to find a razor and find one tucked away in a drawer, must have belonged to Liz when her and Red were dating. Shrugging I take back into the nice hot shower with me. I moan when I feel the water after the cold air had had me shivering.

I quickly wash my long hip length blonde hair and then I wash the rest of my body before I shave. I finish everything in a manner of twenty minutes. I might not be the fastest person in the shower but at least I don't cut myself.

I have to force myself to turn off the wonderful shower sprays and push open the doors to once again step open to the cool room. I know it's only cold because I'm wet and I just stepped out of a hot shower but still its fricken cold. Shivering, I look for a towel and find a pile of large ones. Those would totally swamp me and I'm pretty sure those are for Red. Next to that pile there are some smaller ones. One fits around me just fine but my leg does show through easily enough through a slit. No big deal, everything else is covered up.

I wonder if Red is up yet…maybe he'll loan me another shirt cause I don't think I should put the other one back on if I just showered to get clean. Doesn't make any sense to me. I head towards the door and step back out to the bedroom.

It seems Red is awake. He's standing next to the door completely dressed talking with the blue thing and with…it takes a moment for my mind to recognize to the second guy in the room but I smile as soon as I realize that it's John Myers that I'm looking at.

"Krys, I have to go take care of…uh...some…stuff. I'll be…back in….a while." Red's voice is strained and I frown a little at him but nod and watch as he practically runs out of the room leaving me with the blue thing and John. I might be comfortable with Red and I could perhaps stretch that to include John but there is no way that I'm even remotely relaxed with the blue thing around.

It's obvious that Red wouldn't leave it here with me and John if he didn't trust him but I don't know him so I can't really say how I feel. Sure I only talked to John that one time but I still got a feel for him through that conversation. I inch my way behind John and make sure that I completely shielded from the blue thing, as much as I can anyway. I'm pretty sure it's watching me and I peek over John's shoulder and sure enough I see it blink at me and I duck down again.

I'm not exactly sure why that thing freaks me out when Red doesn't but it does. John must be trying to talk to me but I'm not paying attention to him in the least. I'm more focused on figuring out what that blue thing is and why it's so freaky to me than on what John might be saying.

"KRYS!!"

Ok that got my attention. My mismatched snap to him, fear instantly filling me, my body tenses and I'm ready for the first blow to land. I've out stayed my welcome, I've done something wrong, I can't believe I let myself…

A warm hand is on my shoulder and I shrink down but after a moment when that hand doesn't cause any pain I look up not having realized that I had instinctually lowered my eyes submissively and I see that he's staring at me with concerned eyes. He's not angry with me? I raise my body up from my slightly crouched position in my attempt to make my body appear smaller and stand at my full height. I'm about the same height as him but I'm definitely smaller, I fidget as he studies me for a moment before he shakes his head and smiles lightly.

"And here I thought Abe was just being a little sensitive. You are scared of him aren't you?"

I tilt my head to the side and frown at his question. I'm not scared of anyone named Abe…OH the blue thing's name is Abe. My eyes dart towards him and my fidgeting increases. I don't know why he makes me nervous but there's something about his presence that I just don't feel comfortable with. I shrug a little and turn my head away from Abe and look else where trying to feign that I wasn't a bit scared, I doubt it was working especially with me standing in nothing but a towel.

"John I do believe you know better than to assume that I would be sensitive about these matters. I can feel the fear basically rolling off of her. Now I do believe…"

"BLUE"

John shouted his friend's nickname as the blue thing went down to his knees suddenly. When he had mentioned feeling the fear rolling off of me I had felt something just barely brushing my mental walls. My walls were relaxed partially so that was probably why he could feel my emotions and suddenly I knew why I was terrified of him. I could feel that he had a similar talent to that of many of the members of my family, Abe could read minds. Without thinking about what could possible happen to him I put up my shields and I threw them up in such a manner that they pushed Abe out and forced him to not only go back to his own mind but to physically fall to his knees.

My walls have always had to be strong to get away with talking with Red but I didn't realize that they were that strong. I'm staring at the scene before me with wide eyes. My hands are covering my ears, clamping on tight, in an attempt to keep some type of control. I feel bad for hurting him but my fear at him being in my mind is overwhelming that I'm actually pretty grateful that I put him to his knees, maybe he won't try again.

He's huffing harshly as he speaks, "Well it seems we have learned yet another talent our guest has." I have to frown at that. I have talents? "I was not expecting mental walls like that. Krys, I do believe that is your name, I must apologize for frightening you. When I seek out information it is instinctive for me to seek out the mind to find out the answers to many questions. Most can not even tell that I am reading their mind much less put up walls such as yours. I did not mean any harm, merely I was trying to assess why you were fearful of me. I think I have found my answer, the hard way."

I can't help but crack a small smile. He sure did find out his answer the hard way but that didn't mean that I trust him right away, but this was definitely a start. Red had told me about one of his friends that used mind games and annoying logic to answer questions, perhaps this was who he meant. It did make sense.

"I promise I will reign in my mental abilities as much as I can, but do understand that they are as much apart of me as your walls are a part of you."

I nod and slowly lower my hands from my ears. He's not promising that I won't feel that pressure ever again but what he's saying is that if I do feel it, it won't be because he's trying to dig. It will be because it is part of his being just as my walls are part of me. He won't break my walls. I have lowered my hands and the perfect time for just a moment later I feel my towel slip and I barely grab it to keep it up.

Flushing a bit I look sheepishly up at John and give him a small shrug. He's bright red as well, while Abe seems unaffected. Now that I'm more relaxed I take a step back and look around trying to cool my face down.

"I think I'm going to need to borrow another of Red's shirts."

I hate borrowing stuff but I have no choice, I have nothing of my own here, and at least it's Red's shirt. John shakes his head and turns to get some bags from underneath a cart that I must have not noticed because of Red's departure and Abe scaring the hell outta me. He pulls out bags after bags after bags. In all I think there are about twenty bags. I watch as he peeks into a few and separates the ones that he's looking for first.

"When you went missing I was sent to the city to search for you. Then when they found you I was told to go shopping for you since you have no clothing here. We have no clue what size you are so I had to guess and I got a couple different sizes so hopefully I'm not to far off."

He's holding out two bags to me. I take them and look in. Blinking I take one of the pieces out and look at it and look back at John. He's bright red and I'm clueless. I've never worn one of these before. I can see the underwear and that I know how to wear, that's a big DUH. But the bra, I think that's what they're called, I have no idea how they're even put on. I guess I have to ask.

"Uh John, how am I supposed to wear this?" I hold up the bra in my hand. It happened to be a black bra made out of a stringy material, like cloth you might see on a fancy dining room table. At least that's where I've seen mother use it; this material though looks a lot daintier.

He's just staring at me like he can't believe what I've just said. I stare at him and after a moment his face gets even brighter. "You're serious?"

I nod.

"God, Red is going to kill me."

I tilt my head and almost ask why when I hear a light chuckle coming from Abe. I'm highly confused now. I look back and forth and am about to demand an explanation when Abe speaks up.

"John I'll be back. I have a feeling we may need a few more things. I'm going to go gather them."

John looks at him highly confused, well he can join me then cause I'm just as damned confused and I'm naked to boot. Abe leaves quietly, shutting the door tightly behind him and leaving John and I alone in the room. Still bright red John mutters about moving over to the bathroom so that this might be easier. He sets most of the bags on the bed and just brings the two bags with bras and underwear with us as we head back to the huge bathroom.

He stops at the door even though I've already crossed it. I look back at him still confused at why he's being so weird, almost like how Red's acting.

"Hey John," He hmms at me to show me that he hears me, I continue with my question. "Why is Red acting so weird this morning? I mean he seems tense. Is everything ok?" I know I sound concerned, well I am but I'm also curious to see if maybe this answer could help me understand John's reaction right now too.

He stutters out some answer about Red having to take care of some things that just popped up that he just wasn't prepared for. Hmph I don't believe him, well I guess I do but I think there's more to it than what he's saying and I'm just not getting it. Shrugging I look into the bags again and pick the black bra again and just stare at it.

Now how exactly are these things supposed to work? I hear I deep sigh and I look up and I see John bright red and I can tell that it's actually heading down his neck now. I tilt my head and he nods toward the other bag.

"Get some underwear on first." He turns his back as I grab a pair, and they look almost identical to the bra in my hand. The cut of the underwear is weird though. It's not the normal cut that I'm used to, this one covers my butt and the very top of my thighs (AN: I suck at describing panties these are supposed to be boyshorts). I look at myself for a moment before I give the ok to John. I still have the towel on so as of right now I still have coverage.

"Look if you tell Hellboy I taught you how to put a bra on please make sure he knows that I'm a friend, k? Now turn around and you're going to have to drop the towel."

Hellboy…? Oh Red, duh Red's not going to be his real name. I nod at John, though I'm not sure why I might need to remind Red of that. I turn my body away from John just like he wanted and I unwrap my towel and I'm now standing there in just the underwear. I swear I hear John mutter something like "He's gonna murder me…" But when I turn my head and ask him he says that it's nothing and he goes back to fiddling with the bra.

After a few moments he gets the bra ready and he calmly puts it on me and we try to figure out if this is the right size. Of course it isn't. The underwear fits but the bra doesn't. So we go digging in the bag and pull out all the bras in that size and put them in a bad pile. The cup was too small, so John said. After one other miss we find my size and my hunch had indeed been correct. I am two cups bigger than my sister. I am a small D or a full C at least that's how the bras say it.

John thinks we should keep only a few Cs and mostly Ds because I'm gonna fill a bit more when I gain a bit more weight with some proper food, I just nod my head and pretend like I understand. They fit so I'm happy. Finally knowing which ones fit and which ones don't; he proceeds to show me different ways to put on a bra. I get the hang of it very quickly and seeing this he excuses himself and gives me the chance to be alone to try on the rest of my new under garments.

This is actually pretty fun.

I find a blood red and black lace panty and bra set near the bottom of my piles. I'm instantly in love. I notice that the bra is actually cut a lot lower than most of the others and shows much more skin but the tightness causes my chest to push together. I think I look pretty good. The underwear is of the same design and like a few of my other pairs it's a thong. I giggle as I remember, peeking my head out to ask John why these underwear were different. And I thought he had been red before with helping me with my bra.

I wonder if John would think this looks good, cause if he thinks this looks good, chances are Red will like this. I don't even think to just peek out to see if he's alone in the room before I walk out. I don't have my towel to cover me, all I have on is the bra and panty set and when I notice that both Red and Abe are back I almost feel embarrassed. Almost anyway, I don't really because I see John's face isn't really that red any more, he's gotten used to me, Abe has no interest and Red hasn't noticed me yet.

Red's back is to me and I know that if I wanted I could sneak back into the bathroom but I don't. I want his opinion. So I ignore the wide eyes of John and I clear my throat and just like I have been asking John for the past hour with all the other ones I ask them all, "What do you think?"

Red's eyes are instantly on me and I see them change color and his body tightens up. I tilt my head and wait for his comment, John hadn't reacted like that to any of the other ones. Does this one not look that good on me? Did I do something wrong? I bring my hand up and lay it on my throat waiting for any comment. John says something thankfully.

"It looks really nice on you Krys. Those colors are the best so far." I give a small smile his opinion means a lot because he's seen the others but Red's reaction is confusing me.

"Red?" I call out to him hoping maybe he's just shocked at seeing me. He straightens up and nods in agreement with John.

I hear his voice is much deeper than usual when he speaks, "Yea nice." He turns and grabs something off the nightstand before he shows me that he had just forgotten something. This time when he left he didn't even say bye. I want to cry. Now I know I've done something wrong.

I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge and stare at the door, wishing that he would come back through the door smiling saying that everything was fine and that I looked good and that he wanted to see the rest of my new clothes. I've never had my own full wardrobe before and dammit I want to show it off.

I look over at John; I want to know what I've done that's made Red so angry with me. John's not looking at me though; he's glaring at the door with a glare on his face. He's angry…probably because I made Red angry. When he notices my eyes on him that look melts away and he's instantly sitting next to me. I lean on him and he wraps his arms around my shoulders, he's not as warm as Red, I should probably call him Hellboy as well sometimes, but he is pretty warm. I can feel his heart beat pumping steadily and his breathing is regular and I use that to calm myself down.

"Why is he mad at me? What have I done wrong?" I really don't want to know but I have to. I need to know how to fix this so I won't do it in the future.

John stammers for a few moments as if he's not quite sure how to quite put what's going on into words. Abe spares him from having to by answering my question for him.

"Hellboy is not mad at you. And you have done nothing wrong, in fact you have done quite the opposite and have done most everything right which is why he is reacting the way he is." I look up at the blue male and frown at him. Sitting up straight I narrow my eyes. That makes no sense.

He probably sees my disbelief on my face because before I can voice anything he continues his explanation. "Krys you have garnered the affections of our resident demon and right now he is trying to not act on them because he does not wish to frighten you or push you away."

I'm still having a hard time understanding what Abe is trying to say. I know Red likes me. We're friends, friends like each other. I know I love him but that's me, I mean he's said he loves me but friends love each other as well…don't they?

"I'm still confused. I know he likes me. We've been friends for a long time. So what's going on now?"

Abe's face turns into what I assume is a frown and he easily assesses my annoyance. If I was at home I would be beaten so badly right now for my cheek but I'm not at home and I want to know what's wrong with Red, he's worth any punishment I might get. John stands up and says that he's going to go find Hellboy and see what his issue is. Obviously he's pretty upset about his attitude as well.

Before he leaves though Abe stops him and they talk for a moment. Johns face gets bright red but he nods and heads over to the computer and pulls up a folder and just leaves it open before he heads out. Abe and I both watch John go. At least I'm comfortable enough with the blue thing now to be alone with him. Once my attention is back on him, his explanation starts back up only in a blunter manner in hopes that I might understand better.

"To put it bluntly he wants to have sex with you but he doesn't want to scare of offend you with his advances."

Again sex is a foreign issue to me so I have no clue what to make of it. He must have expected this because he pulls three books onto his lap and then crosses his long hands over them. I tilt my head in curiosity. What do those books have to do with anything?

"Now earlier when I saw you reaction to the undergarments I had assumed that you had experienced very little dealing with personal and private matters. Sex is a private matter many but one that is taught to most everyone. These books that I have are all about sex, they will teach all that you need to know about it. They will also explain about your body and the human male body which you can loosely apply to Hellboy. Now I have marked off the chapters that are the most important for you to read so you don't have to read through things that do not apply to you but everything that I have marked off I suggest you read."

He hands me the books and I take the top one and open it to the first page that is marked and nod. This is a relief finally someone that can give me hard answers on something. Closing the book I look back up at him knowing that he's not done talking.

"Once you are done reading I have asked John to leave some files open for you. I want you to watch one or two. This will give you a better understanding; books can only give so much. Once you have finished that there is a com over on the stand that go directly to the library which is where I will be. Press that button and I will head over here and if you have any questions that the books did not answer I will try to answer them for you. Until then I will make sure you are left alone."

I nod at him. I understand what he is saying. This is a private matter and though he is helping me as was John, this is something I must learn on my own, well as much as I can anyways. I look down at the cover of the books and take a deep breath, nervous at the information that I might find.

"Well then. I'll leave you to read now. Oh and I've noticed you haven't had anything to eat yet today. Would you like some food sent over?"

I push my mostly dry hair out of my eyes and glance up at him right before I go back to looking at the cover of the book. "No thank you. I'm not hungry right now. Perhaps later."

He nods and shows himself out allowing me to settle myself comfortably on Red's bed to read the three books with the many chapters on sex and the anatomy of sex. It takes me almost five hours to read through everything and by the time I'm done I realize that it's been over seven and a half hours since I woke up perfectly happy in Red's arms. Things change fast.

Well the books certainly did explain a lot. So Red is reacting tense towards me because he is denying his arousal for me which is caused by the fact that he finds me highly attractive and he wants to have sex with me which according to these books can be either for reproduction, pleasure, or showing commitment. Words that never had meaning to me before finally have a definition and finally have a basic understanding in my mind. Blue thing said that he was denying himself because he didn't want to scare me off or hurt me I wonder if he was talking about the first time thing they mentioned in the books. That did sound a little scary.

I stare at those books for a few minutes contemplating the information I just learned. It's pretty scary and pretty cool. The books basically said that I could give Red pleasure, but then again they said that it could hurt, but only the first one or two times. Running my fingers through my dry hair I sigh when my fingers don't catch on a single knot, for once that might actually be a nice distraction. Raising my eyes I look at the computer. I'm supposed to watch a couple of things after I'm done the books but I'm not sure if I want to. The books were pretty straight forward.

I did agree that I would though. Huffing I roll off the large bed and walk over to the dark screen. It went black a while ago. Pulling out the chair that I had ignored earlier I sit with my legs underneath me. I'm still in just my new bra and underwear so I feel pretty comfortable right now as I click on a button hoping that the screen will pop back up. Sure enough it does. Good now I don't have to fiddle with things.

The folder is still up and now that I can look closer I see that it contains a bunch of files. Frowning I click one open. Obviously I'm watching something, Abe said as much, but I'm not sure what I'm going to see.

Ok so I can answer my own question after watching the first thirty seconds of this file. The book had called it pornography or just porn for short. Why does Abe want me to watch this? I read the books and they were pretty forward about what was going on…

I should probably look away but for some reason I can't. The girl I see is blonde, darker than my hair but still obviously blonde. Her chest is bare and is pretty big, bigger than mine by a lot; her eyes seem to be bright blue and are surrounded by make up. Dali wore it a lot that's the only reason I know about it. She's wearing a thong still but with the way the guy is pulling at it I doubt it's going to stay there long.

I continue to watch as they kiss, I can see their tongues while they kiss…that's kinda bleh. I can see the guy licking and kissing down her body. The book mentioned that sensations increase when aroused, so maybe that might be ok. I squirm a bit in the chair but settle down when I find a new position on my bottom, legs dangling to the floor.

The guy has light brown hair and is only lightly muscled. Bleh Hellboy is better looking. Titling my head I wonder why Red even has these. Does he watch them to masturbate to? Why would he do that? Does he like the female in them? No I check the others real quick their all different and in all but the very bottom one which he hasn't watch for a long time, they are all blonde, like me… Wait a minute. I sit up further in my chair and stare at the screen as the two continue on in their foreplay, learned that word from the book too.

Red uses these porns to masturbate about me. He fantasizes that those women are me… I check the dates on the files all except for the non blond one are two years or younger, about the time I think he started to like me, he was still focused on Liz until recently but still I was there in the back of his mind. Until now he's had no idea what I look like so he's had to guess just like I had to. And just like I wanted a clean slate with gold eyes he might have wanted a clean slate with blonde hair.

A loud moan catches my attention and when I refocus my eyes on the screen my eyes feel like they want to pop out of my head. The guy is kneeling between the woman's legs his face right there in her most private area. I can feel my heart rate shoot up, my face is bright red, and I'm completely speechless. Obviously the woman is not. She's moaning her head off. I whine in the back of my throat and my hand lands on my throat. My body feels tight and tingly much worse than it had when I had been in the shower.

I sigh in relief as the guy pulls away, it's now over. I'm wrong, of course. Now it's her turn to kneel down before him. But where he had to use his tongue she has to use her entire mouth. I tilt my head and I barely notice that the hand on my throat is moving itself up and down in a caressing manner. Now I'm beginning to understand why Abe wanted me to watch this as well read the books. Books give the facts but can't show you the emotions. This can show emotions.

The entire thing lasts about another fifteen minutes and by the times they're done, I'm panting and wet in my private area. The book noted that this reaction was normal for a female when she is horny or aroused. I sort of wish Red was here. Shaking my head I stand up shakily and force my body to listen to me. I had refused to allow myself to touch anything other than my own neck at this time. There is only so much I can take in one day anyhow.

Shakily I move over to the com button that had been pointed out to me and I press it before I go back over to the bed. I'm almost there when I trip over something and fall. Eepping loudly I land on my hands and knees so my injuries aren't too bad. Underneath me is one of the other bags that John had brought me, the ones that didn't have bras and underwear. Figuring it might actually be a good idea to get fully dressed sometime today I pick the bag up and set it on the bed before hunting for the other ones.

I easily find them all and begin the process of trying on different things to find out what fits and what doesn't. I have a pair of black jeans on when Abe enters carrying a small plate of fruit. I still have my bra on thankfully, but I had just been in the middle of trying of a new shirt.

"I see we are now back to clothing?"

I nod and smile at him. "Yea I trip over one of the bags so I thought it might be a good idea to finish it up. I think I have my pant size down, but if I'm gonna gain weight like you and John think then I'm not sure."

He looks over at the jeans that I chose and then waves his hands dismissingly. "I don't think you will gain enough weight to change your pant size. But just in case keep two pairs of one size larger. That way you will be prepared. Now have you found any shirts?"

"Of course I was actually just trying a different one on to see if I liked it." I turn back to the bed and pull on a shirt that has no sleeves and is cut very low. It's a bright red color so it matches one of my eyes. I love the material as well. Smiling, I leave it on and go to see what type of fruit Abe brought with him.

"Good, good. I figured you might be hungry so I brought some light fruit with me. Now did you have any questions about any of the materials?"

I take the plate of fruit from him and go to sit on the bed and he just stands in front of me as I think and nibble. Fruit is a rare delicacy for me. I'm not gonna be stupid and turn this down.

"I understand it mostly now. But what I don't understand is why he just doesn't talk to me."

Blue thing sighed and shook his head. Of course I would ask the wrong question. I look down not expecting an answer any time now.

"Red, though he doesn't act it, is very conscious about what he is. He is a demon and even though you are no longer able to be considered human you still look it. He believes that you deserve to be with someone better. Red and I will always be here, down here in the BPRD headquarters not really existing to the human population. He doesn't want you to be hidden away from people like that. Besides that he's also not very good at explaining…anything. And I will give him some credit he's trying to be good. He doesn't want you to think that to stay here you have to be with him. He wants you happy. So he's trying to protect you from himself basically."

I play with a piece of cantaloupe between my fingers before I bring it up and pop it into my mouth and chew slowly. I know that Abe knows I'm thinking over what he just said quite thoroughly. The porn that I watched runs through my head and I easily recall the pleasure and other emotions that are pasted on both people's faces. I'm pretty sure there is more to this than just two or three emotions but it's a start for my mind. Swallowing the fruit I look up at blue thing.

"What if I don't want him to protect me from himself?"

I'm scared. There's no doubt about that. I have no clue what to expect and the promise of pain for the first time or two is daunting but I trust Red and I can honestly see myself reacting to him like I react to no one else. Before I came here I had been scared that he wouldn't want me…but I had been thinking of him not wanting me as a friend, wouldn't find me a desirable friend. The book says that this is innate and I'm sure it's right but I'm not sure how I would have reacted to anyone else that would have brought this up to me.

"If that's how you feel then I believe we are going to have our work cut out for us convincing Red of this."

I nod in understanding and pick up a grape and put that in my mouth. As I chew I look around the room trying to think of something that might convince Red that I want him to like me and be with me. My eyes land on the computer and something enters my mind and I can't help but smirk.

"From you smirk I assume you have an idea?" I'm still looking at the computer but I nod my head. Once the idea fully forms I turn around and I look at Abe, my smirk is still in place. Now I'm not normally one to smirk but I my idea makes me feel like smirking.

"I'm going to need some help." I admit. "And it's going to take me a little while to get everything all set up." Leaning forward I lay out my plan for Abe hoping that it doesn't sound too bad or too simple. He adds a comment here and there but he seems pretty happy with my plan. We will put it in action right away. There are a few things that have to be ordered and we have to talk to John to get him in on this but I can start on some of my parts.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

AN: ok so I have enlightened Krys to Hellboy's predicament…hehehe what do you all think? This chapter feels a bit different than the others to me but that's ok the next one is already well on its way to being done. But I'm now alternating it with my other story 7 days so I will be posting chapters a little farther apart but not too much.

Ja ne

Kireania


	7. The Hard Way

Three weeks

Hindsight

Kireania

An: I am sooooo sorry about the delay. There has been so much bs going on in my world that I have barely had anytime on the comp to type up the end to this chapter. I just finished this tonight and as usual it's not been through anything other than spellcheck.

I'm already working on the next chapter and actually chapters to a few of my other stories as well. I'm back writing and there's going to be a lot of updates hopefully.

Warning: This chapter has a bit of sexual situation. Mainly masturbation and the fantasies that usually accompany that. At the end there's a bit of nudity but bleh. LOL

EDIT: Ok so I've reread through this and have found a lot of my own mistakes I will fix them within the next 24-48 hours. I'm just in a real rush right now. School is starting in about 20 min.

Chapter Seven: The Hard Way

Three weeks. Three damned weeks of her living in my room, sleeping in my bed, using my shower, walking around partially naked and dammit if I can't fucking touch her. She's out with John right now. So I'm in my room pounding away at my personal punching bag, this one is much more sturdy than the ones in the gym set up for the other agents. This one can stand up to hits from me. But even as I'm pounding away and hitting it for all I'm worth I know it won't help the tension that's taken up in my body. Especially not when she gets back.

I stop hitting the bag for a moment and just lean on it, my head falling on my flesh arm, closing my eyes. I cuss violently as images of Krys swim instantly to the forefront of my mind. I want her so badly and seeing her in those bras and panties is putting my patience and good intentions to the test. I don't want to hurt or scare her but I'll be damned if I don't want to fuck her. And to make matters worse it seems she prefers to just be in those barely covering lace bras and thongs or boy shorts, or whatever the hell she wears on different days, while she's in my room. I'm going to go insane but it's a gorgeous and sweet insanity.

I can see her so clearly. All her skin visible just to me alone, her tattoos and pale scars that make her perfect. I can easily spot her scars only because I know where to look. She heals so thoroughly that scars barely ever take. I groan in my throat as a small shiver of pleasure works its way through me and then I roll my eyes even though they are closed. God, I'm hard again. I can't even begin to count how many times I've had to sneak away to jack off, or just take a cold shower. When we got her to go out of the room I stole my room back and used my porn to help, but hell with Krys so close I don't need the fake blonde in my downloaded videos anymore to see Krys' face. All I need to do is close my eyes and I see Krys.

"Crap" I can already tell that a shower won't help me this time. It's always a toss up, and lately showers have been helping less and less, hell even jacking off isn't helping as much as it did in the beginning. Straightening up I back up until my legs hit my bed. I sit down and groan in the back of my throat as the material of my pants brushes against my cock, sending chills down my spine. Laying down I can't help but think that I can't believe I'm doing this right now; she could walk in any moment. Hell, she could see me at any moment. She could come in and watch me jerk off, her name on my lips.

Oh god, that just makes my cock twitch harder. The image of her coming in here, her face happy at seeing me and excited to tell me about everything that she had just seen when all of a sudden she notices what I'm doing…God that would be priceless. I doubt she would know what to think. Would she just stand there mortified or would she stare at me curious and wanting to try herself?

I open my pants and pull my uncut length out. Her frame is still so small compared to me. I doubt she would even be able to take me, if we could even get that far. She would be so tight though, so warm…I groan louder and stroke myself slowly trying to make this last. I turn my mind back to the images of her walking in on me while I'm jacking off. Where was she going today again… oh yea Scout took her to a mall today to do some shopping to get her own style going.

I can see her coming back now. Bags in her hands, new shirts, pants, more bras, and thongs ready to show me all of them and see what I think of them all. I can see her in my mind opening the vault door and quickly closing it behind her before turning around and stopping dead when she notices me on my bed. I have my bright red cock out in my hand, I'm pumping it slowly and I'm oblivious to everything. I haven't even noticed her entrance. I can just see her face as she watches me. She steps closer to get a better look and her eyes are wide and her mouth is slightly gaped, she's not sure what I'm doing but she can see that I'm enjoying it immensely.

Her innocence is so hot, but hell I think everything about her is hot. Her eyes are on me and finally I notice her. My yellow eyes open up and I gasp when I see her staring down at me as I jerk myself off. I start to pull my hand away but she whimpers and I see her squirm just a bit and suddenly I realize she's turned on from watching me. I meet her eyes and I see that her face is flushed and I know that if I wasn't red mine would be too. I put my hand back and her eyes dart down only to dart away only to dart back when my hand drags a growl from me. She's fascinated and she's aroused, Jesus, I'm in heaven. This could only be better if…I feel the bed dip in my mind and suddenly she's that much closer and my eyes open and meet hers again. I must have closed them without meaning too.

She's biting her lip hard I can see the imprints her teeth are causing on her soft lips as she watched. Oh god I want to kiss her. My hand pumps faster and my right hand is gripping the bed beneath me, I hope the sheets have enough give in them to bear with me. I really don't need to explain why I need new bed sheets… I hear her whimper and my eyes wander down her body. Oh no, I close my eyes for just a second as a wave of heat passes through my entire frame, her shirt is off and she's rubbing her fingers around her nipple through her lace bra. This is a plain black one but it still looks really good on her. The lace has to feel good on her skin, especially on her nipple. I look back up at her and I can see that her body is squirming much more now, she's definitely reacting to watching me and that in turn is making me lose it. I'm not gonna last much longer.

She leans down close and I feel her lips slide across mine and she whines out my name, that's all I can take. I'm to far gone. I'm coming hard, all over my hand, my pants, my and my stomach. My eyes had squeezed shut and when I open them I'm alone in the room, Krys is nowhere in site. My fantasy ended.

It takes me a while but I recover my breath and my bearings enough to move and clean up the mess I've made. Well except for my pants…those have to be sent down to dirty clothes. And I send them in the middle of a very large pile of other dirty clothes, no need to broadcast what I do to anyone. I feel relaxed right now, but I know it won't last long it never does. I head towards my shower, I need to finish getting cleaned up, I hate being sticky.

Dammit why are the alarms going off now?

----Krys' Pov----

And I thought the BPRD and my house was huge. The mall is bigger than both of them put together. John brought me here today so I could shop since this is part of my plan.

It wasn't hard to get John to agree to help, but he's already started to complain because I have to get him to help me on some things that embarrass him. Oh well. It's been three weeks since I was saved. Three weeks since I met Red and I was placed in my perfect home. After Abe gave me that little lesson, John calls it Sex 101, I've been understanding Red's reactions a lot better, and I've been doing more to get those reactions. I tend to walk around in nothing but my bra and underwear in our room and my clothes are tight which John tells me also will get the same reaction.

I know I'm doing it right when I see Hellboy's eyes darken when he looks at me, when he tenses up and when his voice deepens in a gritty way. His voice put me off at first it sounded similar to anger but I can tell the difference easily now. When I see him reacting to me or when I do something that I hope will get a reaction I have to force myself not to smile, it's hard though because I know John and Abe are probably trying not to smile as well.

Our goal? Basically to push Red so far that he crumbles a bit and kisses me or at least gives me an opening to point out that I am interested. I'm not worried that he'll go too far, I trust him.

John led me to a store that he said was similar to the one where he got all my other clothing from. We go in and he leads me to the section where my size is. I find a few things, but not too much, basically I feel like I have all this stuff already. I glance out of the store window and my eyes widen when directly across the way I see a store that looks completely different. It's dark and the clothing is shocking. There are splashes of pinks and reds and purples, I'm enthralled.

I tug on John's jacket to get his attention and finally when he looks up I point out the window and across. His eyes widen and he just stares at me.

"What's that store?" I ask.

It has to be obvious to him that I now want to go there but he's still staring at me as if he's not sure what to do. I wave my hand in front of his face a few times before he finally snaps of whatever trance he was in. He stutters a bit before he stops to regain his composure.

"That store is called Hot Topic. It's not the type of store I would have thought you'd be interested in." He was staring thoughtfully at the store though.

He must have decided that my pointing out that store meant that I was actually interested in going there…yes I have realized that John although he means well can be a little slow on a few things. I doubt I have room to say that though considering how certain things he perceived before I do. Taking my stuff the counter I stand next to him as he pays for all the clothing, which thankfully isn't that much just a top that was tight and somewhat sheer and a few pairs of jeans.

Heading over to the store that I now know is Hot Topic, with me carrying the bag, I refuse to let him do everything after all I am quite capable of carrying my own stuff, I can't help but stare at everything. I'm still in shock that there is a place that is like this. I can't wait to explore it all. Entering the unknown store the first thing I notice is the loud music that's playing. My eyes widen as I listen to some of the lyrics that I have just happened to walk into.

My ears quickly adjust to the loud sounds and I actually find myself swaying slightly to the music. A few people greet us and welcome John and me to the store and ask if we need any help finding anything. John shakes his head no and we just start wandering through the small aisles. I'm quickly falling in love with this store. So many of the outfits that I'm seeing are cute and will help me farther my plan in so many ways. I see short skirts, boots that come up to my calf and actually some come up past my knee. The tops are seductive and full of color many of them show skin and lots of it. I quickly start looking for my size and pull things that catch my eye down. Heh John soon has his arms full.

I pull dresses, pants, shirts, skirts, tanks, tees, shoes, and everything in between. I head into the fourth aisle when my eyes widen. THEY HAVE THE CUTEST BRAS AND UNDERWEAR. They're covered with cutsie skulls and bones and handcuffs. Stopping for a moment I wonder where my attraction to these things came from. Shrugging I ignore how odd it is that I like stuff that up until recently could have meant harm. Finding my sizes I pulled off many different styles to try on. I had every intention on buying many things from here.

Smiling brightly I tug John into the back rooms which after having asked an employee I found out were where the fitting rooms were. I snag a large on and drag John in with me incase I need some help at first. Separating the clothes I first try on the bras. Snickering quietly I smirk as I see John blushing in the room's mirror's reflection. I feel somewhat bad for forcing this on him…no, no I don't. His opinion matters to me and the fact that he's allowing himself to be put through this makes me smile, he's a good friend and I'm glad that he's here.

It takes about a half hour to get through all the bras that I chose but finally I have two piles. One pile of the ones that I definitely want and need to show off to Red and the other pile are ones I think are cute but not really that impressive. Leaving a strapless black with purple stripes one on I pull on a pair of pants. They hug my hips but at the same time they are really low, showing the straps on my thong, that I just happen to be wearing today. Smirking to myself I remember Red's reaction this morning. He had growled a bit and had to make a hasty retreat.

Putting on the purple corset top that I had grabbed first I finished the outfit and turned around to face John. Smiling he nodded.

"It looks wonderful Krys. Red will jump you when he sees this."

Smiling brightly I bounce on my toes lightly. I'm excited. These clothes seem to be just what I need to push that stubborn red demon just a tad farther. My smiled turned into a frown as I noticed that John looked hot. Well the room was pretty hot from us being so close. Softly so that he knew I wasn't upset or anything I told John to wait outside and that I would come out with each outfit. His smile was one of pure relief.

"Alright I'll be right out there; it's just getting too hot back here." I easily nod and smile again. I'm not too selfish to keep him back here, besides what's the difference if he sees me in here or out there.

This actually works out much better. When I change into my next outfit I actually bring everything that I have set aside to get out with me along with that last top, I was still wearing the pants for the current top. He easily maintains the piles as I go back and forth between the room and my outfits. I am actually just on the last outfit about two hours later when my stomach growls. Laughing I walk out to show John the short, black with hot pink splashes in the design, dress that I had picked out, I get his approval of course, there's only been about two outfits neither of us liked. Laughing with him I joke about wearing this out. I'm not going to because that would ruin the surprise of everything but still it would be fun.

We go up to the counter and I just tell them to scan the dress so that I won't hold up check out. Nodding the employee scans my dress and I was just about to head back to change when a voice makes my blood run cold.

"Well lookie here. I see you have gotten yourself a rich boyfriend apparently."

Dali's voice cuts through my happiness and my now wide eyes turn onto her…oh shit she has her friends with her too. Fucking hell…ok I've been around Red too much if I'm cussing this easily. I don't say anything, instantly reverting back to the silent girl I was before I ran away. I glance at John and realize that he hasn't noticed Dali yet, I want to just cry out to him, get him over here so he can call Hellboy.

I know my eyes are wide with fear, I can feel it. I'm about to cry as well, my life with Red can't end this easily. It can't. I back up as my sister walks toward me. Whimpering lightly, I guess John must have heard me because he turns toward me with a confused frown. He notices my eyes locked onto the oncoming threat and trains his eyes on them as well. He's confused as to why I'm reacting like this; of course he doesn't know who Dali is. I haven't spoken with anyone about my family…only Red knows and that's because I told him while we were chatting online. I barely realize that all my stuff is paid for and ready to go my eyes are still trained on the group approaching me.

Of course this would happen to me. As soon as I let myself forget about my family they have to make a reappearance just to prove that they can't be forgotten. I blink and suddenly John is beside me and has his hand on his gun. I want to tell him that his gun won't do anything but I can't speak the fear is gripping me too badly. I barely hear him ask what they want with me. Dali's laughter though rings through out my ears. She raises her hand and mutters something and suddenly John flies across the store to hit a wall with a loud thud.

That breaks through my fear. I run to his side to see if he's ok, not even caring about the other people that are dead silent and trying to edge their way out of the store. This was not supposed to happen. I see Dali's eyes glare at me as I defy everything I was ever taught and continue to check John over. Luckily he seems to be alive at the moment, his brown eyes are clouded with pain but its better than him being dead. My focus is shot right now; I need to watch John and Dali but I can't seem to decide who is more important to watch.

"Come now Krys, mother is waiting for you. We have all been so worried." Her voice holds no such worry, just a promise for a beating later. I whine and hold still not sure on how I'm going to react. If I defy her I could be punished even worse later, but if I don't defy her then I'm definitely never going to see Red again as I reenter my old life.

"No…she's not going back…" John's voice is wheezy as he tries to talk through his pain and lack of breath. He's finally figured out who this is…well sort of anyway.

Laughing again Dali taunts John. "And what do you think you can do about it?" She mutters in that language that I was never taught and both of us are hit with whatever she threw at us this time. I grit my teeth together, years of holding back my pain finally coming in handy. I'm fully healed right now and surprisingly my pain tolerance is higher than I would have thought, I easily deal with the pain, even comparing it to the pain I'm used to getting. John on the other hand is not as tolerable; he cries out in pain and bites his lip hard enough to split the skin.

Surprisingly John forces himself to sit up soon after the magical, yes magical, attack lets up. I'm still on my knees beside him but my eyes are locked on Dali. Perhaps going with her would spare John. Damn this…damn all of this. I growl slightly and glare at my sister, it has to be the boldest thing I've ever done to her face and she's amused at my reactions. John grabs my hand and I look down at him, I see his eyes are clear and I easily see what he's thinking. No I can't read his mind but John's eyes were always expressive, even Red says so.

I can't do that though. I can't run and leave him. I can't…but I have too. This is the only chance I have of getting away again. I need to run and perhaps while I'm running John can get Hellboy to find me. I don't allow myself the chance to think of what could go wrong with this plan before I'm up and bolting out of the store with speed that I didn't even know I had. I blame it on my adrenaline. I never knew a lot of things before I came to the BPRD but after arriving I have found that the blue thin likes referring books for me to read so that we can discuss them. It's highly fun but at this particular moment I just wish my mind would turn off all those other thoughts and just focus on the problem at hand, name my sister and her groupies following me.

At least I know that John's safe. I don't even bother to look back; I just push my legs to run faster. Seeing a railing coming up I get an idea that has the ability to go very wrong I can only hope that it won't. But hell who am I kidding this is all wrong to begin with. I don't change my course as I head for the railing, a few more paces and I tighten my leg muscles and spring over the rail only to fall to the floor below. I land suddenly and have to tuck and roll to keep from smashing my face into the ground.

Looking up over my shoulder for the first time I see Dali glaring at me and lunging for the stares that lead down here. I'm not going to wait for her to show up, I'm off running again. People scatter as I run through the huge mall. This is soooo not how I wanted to explore the mall.

Seeing a sign labeled Exit I bolt towards it and shove my entire body against the heavy door. It gives and I find myself outside, again I look back and my eyes widen. My pursuers are only a few feet behind me. Damn this all to hell and back. I turn and start to run with all my might, it's a little hard seeing as once again I'm running for my life without shoes of any type on. Glass and other sharp litter embed themselves in my feet but my fear allows me to ignore the pain that is shooting through me.

I have no clue where I'm going again. This city is just too damn huge; I don't know how anyone could know where they are going. I find myself on a bridge after a long time of running, my sister continuing to shout threats at me while trying to get me to stop. Like hell am I stopping. Or at least I thought I wasn't but a large group of black cars suddenly show up blocking the other side of the bridge. I skid to a stop, unsure of what these cars mean, wincing lightly as the sudden stop makes everything digging into my feet go even deeper.

It feels like everything has slowed down, I watch as people in suits step out of the cars but they don't hold my attention for too long as suddenly Dali has connected with me forcing our bodies to roll on the ground in a very bad mimic of wrestling. I'm panicking so my struggle isn't very coordinated but I must be a lot stronger than she expected because I throw her off of me and run at the black cars, they are the least of my worries right now.

Gasping for breath, I watch as Dali pulls herself off the ground. My eyes widen as I look at her face, she's bleeding from a cut on her lip and her nose is dripping blood as well. I couldn't have done that much damage, could I? I'm watching her closely waiting for her next attack when I see her eyes widen dramatically. Oh hell please let that mean something good for me. I don't even have time to turn around when I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist. I want to scream in fear but I whip my head around to see what has gotten a hold of me and the sight that meets me causes the scream to die instantly.

Hellboy has me now. I'm safe.

----John's Pov----

I watch through hazy eyes as Krys runs, her speed is amazing. Yea I've seen creatures faster but I still think of her as human so I'm highly impressed. Gritting my teeth I force myself up and look around. The store is a mess from the fight and people are just staring at me. Sighing I shake my head and instantly regret it as the room starts to spin. Damn I haven't felt this hurt since Russia.

Getting my balance I pull my phone out of my pocket and I am grateful that it hasn't been damaged to badly, just a few cracks. Speed dial is a wonderful thing; I don't have to remember that long as hell number to get to the professor's personal desk phone. I hear the ringing and cringe as the sound echoes through my head. Surprisingly I'm extremely calm; normally I'd be off the wall with worry and the need to follow. I blame my injuries.

Professor answers and I quickly explain the situation to him. He remains calm something I'm very grateful for right now. After talking for a minute or two I hang up and once again look around. I have a feeling that Krys is gonna lose that dress to this fight. Sighing I force myself to wander through the store to find another dress, and I actually see some tight black pants that she would look good in as well. She's definitely gonna need clothes to change into and he knew she would want her surprise to remain a secret. Grabbing a loose band shirt and the pants he brought the new dress and the pants and shirt up to the register.

"Look can I bother you again to ring these up."

My voice is tired and the employee is still in shock as she rings up the items without hesitation. By the time I'm finished with the transaction a few BPRD agents have found me. They are shocked with how beat up I am, newbies obviously. I want to shake my head but stop myself as I remember what happened last time. Shrugging lightly I point to the bags and tell them to gather those and head back to the car. They blink at the odd request but then follow orders. I'm glad I don't have to explain anything.

I get to the car very slowly; I have to stop often when the dizziness gets a tight hold on me. Groaning as I finally slide into the cool interior of the car I bite back a whine as the car instantly jerks off at a rather fast and disorienting pace. My phone rings and as I go to answer it I prepare myself for Manning's loud voice. Sure enough Manning instantly starts yelling at me, how could I lose the girl? Where did they go? Blah blah blah. Yea I'm in no mood for this. Firmly I tell him to see if her locator is on and follow that. Besides if she hadn't run she would probably be on her way back to her parents by now.

My voice shuts Manning up as he does exactly what I said. Gruffly he says good work and hangs up. The driver must have gotten a call a few minutes later as to where to head but I barely notice. My mind is swimming so bad that I barely notice anything. I do notice however when the car stops and I'm pulled out by a large red hand and carried onto the garbage truck. I'm set down and Red instantly starts to harass me.

Luckily Abe shuts him up and just reads my mind. Words were said and HB finally settles down with a gruff, "Sorry kid". I want to laugh but I feel like shit. I just smile a bit to show that I'm not upset. I hear Blue diagnosising me even as we speed down the streets to catch Krys. I don't need to understand him to know that I am pretty bad off. Oh I won't die but I'm gonna be sore for a while.

I'm about to tell Blue to leave me alone when the garbage truck slams to a halt and I groan out my discomfort. We have found her.

I want to help but I know better, I'm gonna stay in the truck this time. Hellboy's already gone and Abe warns me against leaving. I don't need to reply, he knows I won't be going anywhere. I hope Krys is ok.

----Hellboy Pov----

The alarm had sounded and I groaned as I didn't even have a chance to wash off. Hastily I destickify myself and rush putting clean clothes on. Hopefully these are going to be torn to shred from whatever is going on. I am met outside my door by Blue, he looks really serious.

"It's Krys…" Now I know why. He knows how I feel about the girl and he knows that no one else, save father who is probably busy, would survive telling me something had happened to her.

I remain silent as I wait for him to continue.

"It seems there is a group chasing her. Agent Myers just called and has asked for backup. We need to find her; this group seems to be able to control powerful magic."

He's calm, but I see the concern in his eyes. Krys is close to him as well. She loves learning and he loves teaching her. I nod jerkily, I'm tense and I am desperately trying to hold my rage back. I thought she would be safe with us. Damn this all, I walk pass Blue and don't even bother checking to see him following. I have no doubt that he is. I'm at the main gate where we leave in less than two minutes, a record for me.

My weapons are already set up and I grab some bullets for the Samaritan, whoever is chasing Krys is going to die. Painfully if I have anything to say about it. I get settled in our truck and wait, or try to, for everyone else to hurry their goddamned asses up. The longer we wait the more possible it is that we can lose her. I growl and glare at Blue as he tries to hush me.

I know I'm impatient but hell why is everyone moving slower than snails. After far too long we are off. One car is going separate from us, their going to go pick up Boy Scout. I watch as the roads fly by, cars with sirens surround us and we barrel by, Blue is using the locators to try and find her. I know exactly when he locates her. He gives directions to the driver.

We make a pit stop to pick up Boy Scout from the other agents. I barely glance at the bags that they place in the truck as well. I'm in no mood to see what Krys bought. I want to see her. Kid here is beaten up pretty badly and after I start to yell at him I feel bad. I know he did the best he could, he always does.

I apologize and go back to watching the roads with glaring yellow eyes. I need a diversion but there's nothing that could distract me at this point and I know it. We don't get there soon enough but when I feel the truck slam to a halt I am standing up ready to get out. Stepping off the truck I look around and easily spot her. She's in a small black dress that had definitely seen better days. There's blood on the ground around her feet and when I see her move a bit I realize that the blood is pooling from her feet.

I growl in anger, the group that wasn't to far from her was going to pay for harming her. I watch as one girl throws herself at Krys, they roll for a bit. Krys is panicked and her movements make no sense but they are strong. The dark haired girl flies off of her and they both scramble to their feet. I've seen enough. I'm going to end this now.

Walking forward I close the distance between Krys and I easily, with dark glee I notice the attacker's eyes widen in shock. When I wrap my arm around her, my blonde girl tenses up and whips her head around to look at me. She had definitely not been expecting me because the fear in her eyes is immense but it instantly fades when she recognizes me. Good.

I turn my eyes back to the darker haired girl and growl low in my throat, I know who this is. I can just tell. This is Krys' sister, Dali. Krys is clinging to me tightly; when we get back I'm going to have a long talk with her. About what I don't know but I don't think I'm gonna be able to let her out of my sight anytime soon.

Dali raises her hand and mutters some words, they sound slightly familiar I'll ask Blue later. I turn and shield Krys just in time. Whatever magic that was it hurt like a bitch but it isn't the worst pained I've ever felt. Turning back to her I smirk and just glare.

"Try again sweetie your little magic trick won't get you anywhere."

I taunt her as I shove Krys back towards the other agents but she refuses to let go of me. Huffing I rearrange her so that I can fight in a somewhat undisturbed manner. Raising my gun I let off two rounds and I know I'm a bad shot but those bullets almost hit her so I feel a bit proud. I keep firing rounds now, making Dali and her gang dodge for cover. More muttered words and suddenly I'm surrounded by wolves, large wolves at that.

It doesn't take me long to figure out that these are the werewolves that chased Krys and now I know that they aren't real werewolves, they are just conjured by magic. How annoying. This time when I shove Krys away she let's go but I instantly regret it as the wolves surround her and back her up into another part of the bridge. Damn I'm stupid at times. Dali is laughing right now but I'm going to shut that up real quick. Shot after shot I plow my way through the wolves. I glance up to check on Krys and freeze in shock. She's not there anymore. How? What the…?

I look up at Dali and I see her frowning and glaring at that spot as well. So she didn't have anything to do with Krys disappearing either. Well fuck, where'd she go? I wanted to spend more time thinking about that but the wolves were back to attacking me, while the group over there were looking like they were trying to figure out a puzzle.

I finish up with my group relatively quickly after that, the need to find my Krys was overwhelming. I needed to make sure she was ok. I wasn't sure if she was or not her little disappearing trick throwing me off greatly. Looking back I see Blue looking at the spot where she used to be with a small smirk, or what counts for a smirk for him, on his face. He knows something I don't dammit.

"Blue what the hell is going on?"

I call back my voice easily revealing my frustration as some wolves break off from the back of the group that is still looking at the open space. I'm running out of bullets real quick, I'm gonna have to switch to fists in the next few moments.

"Krys is alright Red," Damn him for knowing that that's really all I care about right now. "She is defending herself in a manner that I was hoping to observe again."

I don't get anything that he's saying. What has she done before? What has he seen? I hate it when he's cryptic. I suddenly hear a yelp, Krys' yelp. I snap my head up and there that damned brat is. She's in the exact same spot as she was before but now her arm is bleeding and the wolves are even closer. I don't think twice before I leap over a great many and land right in front of my Krys, getting in the way of a lunging wolf.

Grabbing hold of the bushy tail that's closest to me I use its body as a weapon by whipping it back into the group. A few of them die on the spot from the force but not enough. I growl low in my throat, fucking hell even I know this doesn't look good. Then suddenly every single wolf is thrown backwards away from us. I automatically look at Blue but he shakes his head. It wasn't him so then…who? I turn and look back at Krys as a breeze draws my attention.

Her eyes are scrunched tightly and she is clutching the sides of her head. Her mouth is open in a wide O shape and I suddenly realize the energy that pushed everything back had come from her. Looking forward again I realize something…shocking.

The werewolves are gone, only the blood, from dead bodies, still remains. The live ones and all other bodies have just vanished. I can easily see where Krys' sister and her goons are laying on the ground, they too are clutching their heads but unlike Krys who looks like she's terrified, they are in pain.

Their howls of agony are so loud I'm shocked we haven't drawn attention from the regular authorities yet. One must be causing the other and I'm actually not sure if I want to stop their pain, they hurt Krys. But I know I can't just let this go on, it could hurt Krys. I turn to her and gently put my hand on her cheek, trying to get her to look at me.

I get my wish and her head turns up to me and her eyes pop open, they are practically glowing with fear and power. I never realized that she even had such power, but now I can clearly see it. Her eyes are wide as they look at me and then she looks around and notices the writhing group a ways away. The shock must have broken off whatever she was doing because those three brats stop screeching. I'm just about to finish everything off by turning to them and dealing with them but Krys collapses on me, she passes out.

I panic instantly. Has she lost too much blood? Has she overexerted herself? Is she dead? She can't be dead I won't let her be… Thoughts rush through my mind and I can't stop them as I stare at her prone body. I barely realize that Blue is next to me now, looking down at the blonde in my arms. He nods a few times, his hands tracing her frame.

"She is fine, just tired." My mind lets out a mental sigh as I let go of the breath I was holding. Damn I've never been more terrified of anything. Gathering her up in my arms I turn and look at the ragged looking teens that had caused all of this.

"Brats go home." I'm only being nice to them this once because Krys needs my attention now. If they start something else I'm gonna rip them all new holes to breathe from. Dali is pissed at me I can see it but what ever had happened between those three and Krys I can that it drained all of them. They can't fight anymore, they're too weak.

Turning my back on them I hurry to the garbage truck and get on it, my intentions are obvious I want to go home. I want to get Krys somewhere safe.

Abe follows me, after looking at the group for a few moments with an inquisitive look in his eyes. We are both settled in and ready to leave way before the truck even jerks off. I know a few agents will stay behind to take care of clean up and explanations I have no worries about that.

The drive goes by slowly; we have obviously hit the wonderful thing called traffic. How fun is that? I snort at my own sarcastic thoughts and just look down at Krys, who is still in my arms, before I look over at Scout. I'm glad he had gone with her, who knows what would have happened if she had gone alone.

I'm deep in thought when I feel movement and hear a small whimper. My yellow eyes meet her mismatched eyes and she just smiles lightly at me before her recollection of everything hits her. She sits up sharply and bangs her head into my chin.

That hurt!!

I hold back my cuss and groan of pain. Miss overreaction here though doesn't. She yelps sharply and flings her hands over the offended area. Whimpering for a moment her hands rub across her head in an attempt to soothe her screaming head.

"That was so smart…" Her voice is laced with pain as she mutters. I laugh at her lightly, she is beyond cute.

Slowly so as not to cause anymore unintentional damage she turns her face up and looks at me. I have to hold my breath as I meet those deep intense eyes in a stare. After a moment I look away, keeping that gaze any longer would have resulted her being scared off by a massive hard-on. I grit my teeth and loosen my arms when I feel her start to move around, damn why is she teasing me like this?

After an eternity of her small and jarring movements she is settled and stays that way for the rest of the trip, I wasn't about to let her go and I know she didn't want to get down with her feet still torn up and probably throbbing like anything. Blue is going to have to extract everything from the bottoms of her feet when we get back.

Getting back took another forty five minutes, the traffic was awful. In the last five minutes Krys made me fully aware of everything as she started shifting around, her boredom easily taking hold either that or the pain was getting to her. I think it's the boredom though. I close my eyes tightly and hold back a groan as she wiggles about. Oh I hope we get back soon, I don't know how much more I can take before I force her to still…

We're back!! I pick her up bridal style, barely hearing the eep that came from her mouth as I suddenly lifted her. She's grabbing onto me so tightly, probably from shock, but at least now her weight isn't shifting around my groin, any longer and I would have been answering some serious questions.

We end up in a pretty large medical room; Blue right behind us and behind him was a couple guys carrying John. Damn I'd forgotten about him. Definitely not upset that Scout is taken care of first, he is hurt the worst, I wait to be told where I can put Krys down.

Those watery blue eyes are full of amusement as he finally finishes with John and looks at me. Hell I know I look stupid but he doesn't have to be so obvious about the whole thing. He's probably trying not to laugh at me; I push those thoughts to the side as he waves me to just set Krys down on the other medical table in the room. Duh but I am the genius.

I put her down gently on the cool metal. She lets go and settles down instantly. Obviously she's no where near being uncomfortable. Damn…I have been saying well thinking that a lot lately, but I'm torn right now. I want to go jack off in my room after having her sit on my lap for so long but I don't want to leave her here. The decision is made for me when she grips my arm tightly.

Blinking I look at her confused why she is biting her lip and has her face scrunched up in pain. Her eyes open and she looks down and I follow her eyes. Blue is kneeling by her feet and is now removing everything that has found its way into her skin. It's more painful than it should be because Abe actually has to reopen many of the wounds to fish out what is there. Having fast healing isn't always the best thing.

I stay there and let her grip onto me until finally after an hour Abe finishes and then wraps both of her feet and her upper arm up in gauze. It's kinda weird seeing her like that, she doesn't really wear socks and it looks like she is doing just that. She lightly lowers herself and walks about, wincing every few steps. At least she can walk.

I'm the last one to get looked at. I'm actually confused though. Why is Blue looking at me I wasn't injured, was I? He pokes my arm and I grit my teeth in pain, ok so yea I was. I try to block the pain out and I do so by looking over at Krys who is talking to a conscious John Myers. They are whispering to each other and Krys smiles happily at him and hugs him tightly when he points to a small bag. Hmmm when did that get there? The other bags must be in my room, waiting for Krys to put them away.

She's suddenly kneeling by the bag and going through what ever is there. She's smiling happily, whatever is in there she loves.

----Krys Pov----

I'm beyond happy right now. Dali was sent away, I'm back home, and John is ok. I feel wonderful right now. When he had first woken up I was there next to him apologizing. He quickly stopped me and said this was his job so I should just shut up. I laughed at that and hugged him gratefully. We talk a bit mainly me telling him what had happened, what I remember anyway. I have a huge gap that I'm just not sure I want to remember anyway.

After I fill him in he seems to remember something, the bag on the floor must have reminded him. He points to it and whispers to me what's inside. I can't help but smile; trust John to buy me clothes just so I won't ruin my good ones. I walk over to the bag and kneel down. My feet are screaming at me but I ignore them, it's really not that hard.

I smirk when I see another dress exactly like the one I'm wearing, good at least I have a replacement for this ruined one. And then there is a pair of tight black pants and a loose band tee shirt. Nice and comfortable clothing, perfect. I don't hesitate to stand up and just start stripping. I am wiggling the dress over my head when I hear a light gasp.

Turning my head I stare at a wide eyed Hellboy. I raise my eyebrow at him, holding back from smirking is hard but I have to remain innocent or close to it anyway. I shuck the dress off and then turn to face him with a curious look on my face.

"Red?" All I need to say is his name. My question is obvious. Why did he gasp? I undress in front of him all the time and he usually doesn't mind.

He just shakes his head for me to never mind. I shrug and look at my undergarments. Shit, they're soaked with blood and from what I've been told blood is impossible to get out of undergarments. Sighing heavily I reach behind me and undo my bra, letting it fall down to the floor before I bend to grab the shirt from the bag. I feel eyes on my back and when I look over my shoulder I see two yellow eyes bearing down into me, questions and lust are easily visible.

Biting my lip I decide to tease a bit. This wasn't part of my plan but hey go with the flow, right? That's what John said anyways. I grab the shirt and the pants before I stand back up to my full height, mostly naked since all I have on is my underwear. Those eyes follow me as I move and just lay my clothes on the table that John is resting on; he's back asleep so I'm careful not to wake him.

Frowning I look at my underwear again and then look over at Blue and Red. In a whining voice I speak to them. "My underwear is covered in blood from that werewolf scratching me. I don't have any clean underwear here, what should I do?"

Red stares at me. I know what I should do but I want to play this game. I want to push Red. Blue obliges and answers me; Hellboy is too speechless right now.

"You could just take them off and wear your outfit without your undergarments until you get back to the room." Ever so logical I tilt my head and allow a flush to spread as I think about that. Yea I had planned that from the beginning but hearing the blue thing say it is different for some reason.

Nodding I smile and start to maneuver out of my underwear with as much movement as my gauze wrappings allow. My back is turned to then so it's only my rear that they are seeing but I can easily see the affect it's having on Red whenever I look over my shoulder. I grab the pants and wiggle into them. They are tight so it takes me a moment to get them comfortable and closed. I must have bounced a little because my breasts are jiggling a bit. Laughing at the feeling slightly I grab the shirt and put it over my head turning back towards the only awake males in the room far before it's even on my shoulders.

Red's gold eyes are dark and are focused on me. This is probably the most open he's stared since that first day of me trying on some clothes. His muscles are tense and he is sitting really stiffly. Blue looks amused by everything. But then again he knows my plan.

Pulling the shirt down fully I frown and walk over to stand next to Red. Cautiously I put my hand on him, my eyes silently asking him if he's ok. I know the battle that he's fighting but he doesn't really have an escape right now so I'm just worried that I'm pushing a bit too far. I don't want him to hate me.

I blink and then I'm suddenly being thrown over his shoulder. Uh-oh. Shit I pushed way to far. No!! I can't believe it. I pushed to hard and now I'm gonna be kicked out because he's too damn blind to see I want him to want me. I feel like crying as I feel his body shifting underneath my stomach as he walks through the halls of the BPRD.

I hadn't even had a chance to look at Blue and see if everything was ok before I was out of that room. Biting my lip I waited for him to put me at the front door and tell me to leave. Closing my eyes I try to stop what was happening. I didn't want to piss him off. Damn I'm stupid.

My internal thoughts stop suddenly when I hear a familiar door opening up and the welcomed smell of our room pierces my senses. I can smell cats, Hellboy, clothes, and some food that I can't quite pinpoint. I'm just breathing a breath of relief when I'm suddenly flung down onto the bed and Hellboy's large hulking body is over me, looming dangerously.

I swallow thickly as he narrows his eyes at me. His voice is deep, gritty with suppressed lust and anger as he speaks to me, "I hate your clothing!"

He doesn't say anything else except for perhaps a growl before he shoves himself off the bed and starts walking away. I stare at the ceiling as I try to figure out what had just happened. He hates my clothing? But he seemed to have liked them before… I'm so confused. Pushing myself up and sit up on my knees and stare after him.

"Wait! What do you mean you hate my clothes? I thought you didn't mind them, you always said I looked ok." My desperation to keep him here and to figure this out was consuming me. If he didn't like my clothes then I was gonna get new ones, ones that he did like.

I almost flinch when he turns back to me; those eyes are bright and scary yet arousing at the same time. I'm not scared of him but I am worried. Almost like he's fighting himself he walks back jerkily. I have to force myself not to scamper backwards. He's right in front of me now, our faces are really close and all I'd have to do to kiss him is lean forward just a few more inches.

"I hate your damn clothes. They look to good." His growling is really starting to make me tingle and I almost miss what he said just because of how he said it.

Blinking I stare at him in even more confusion. What the hell did that mean?

"Huh?" Yea I'm really eloquent right now.

He rolls his eyes and gets even closer to me. I gasp slightly; his presence is overwhelming me right now.

"Your clothing, I want to rip it off you. I want to hear the fabric tear in my hands. I want you to wear everything you own just so I can rip it all."

OK that is definitely clear as mud. Frowning I shudder and force my mind to think. "Why do you want to rip my clothes off of me if I look good in them?"

I'm starting to understand what he means when I see the look in his eyes but I now want him to say it. I need to hear it. He hisses as if my question causes him pain, I am about to apologize when he suddenly shoves me down and is once again over me. I bite back a yelp and try to calm my breathing. I trust him not to force me to do anything I don't want to but still this is a little, uhhhh, new to me.

"Stupid…I want you. You look so good in your clothes and it teases me, your clothing just begs for me to rip it off so I can touch your skin. I want you and everyday that I see you prancing about in your too tight clothing I just want to claim you. Make you mine…"

It was obvious he hadn't meant to say that much, but once he started it was like he couldn't stop. I shiver in delight at his words. Gods, that sent a hot spike through me. I react too slowly because he's already pulling away, fear now filling his eyes. He's finally said he wants me and he's terrified I'll reject him. Before he's fully off of me I throw my arms around his neck and yank him back down.

He must not have been expecting that at all because he almost doesn't catch himself as he falls forward. His body is hovering so close to mine and I just look into his eyes, a smile forming on my lips. I lean up and put my lips over his. It feels wonderful and I barely even notice that he doesn't respond right away. But when he does, he presses me close to him and deepens the kiss a groaning from his chest transfers between our mouths and I whine a bit in excitement. Gods I needed this.

We just kiss for what feels like eternity, I'm completely lost. When his tongue touches mine I whimper and retaliate, he's not going to be the only one to have fun. I might not know much but hell Sex 101 was plenty useful. I whine loudly when he pulls back but then my mind clears a bit and I see the look of pure shock in his eyes. I smirk evilly.

"You just have to do everything the hard way don't you?"

An: I hope you enjoyed that. I was truly shocked at the length of this chapter but I had so much to get in. I'm not sure if I did it in a way that flows but I'll look back over it for editing once I start that process. Please as usual R&R

Ja ne

Kireania


End file.
